


Steal the Stars from the Sky

by MooseDeEvita



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Romance, M/M, Slow Burn, What Have I Done, gosh dang precious, slow burn but worth the wait, space pirates turned cowboys, typing with a southern accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseDeEvita/pseuds/MooseDeEvita
Summary: AU Yondu is the leader of a group hired to safely guide a wagon train across the country. It'd be an easier job if he wasn't so distracted by those damn blue eyes always watching him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this idea might seem a little out there, to take space pirates out of space and move them back in time but hopefully you will enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed coming up with this idea. I have tried to fit our beloved characters into an AU while still keeping them true to what makes me love them.

 

Chapter 1

The creak of wheels filled the dusty air as the train of wagons pulled away from civilization.  Oxen stomped and snuffed as they pulled their heavy cargo westward, families walking alongside their wagons.  A man rode up ahead of the group, his long riding leathers blowing back behind him.  They had a long ride ahead of them and Yondu had only been able to hire a few men to ride with him as he guided the latest group of migrants to Oregon. 

There hadn’t been enough time before they set out for him to hire the crew himself, so he’d given the job to Peter, his protégé, for lack of a better term. That boy had stuck with him off and on through the years, proving to be useful in charming people in all of the odd jobs they’d done together.  Peter had assured him that each person he had hired for this run would be a good fit, but so far what Yondu had seen was a group of misfits.  There was a great tree of a man who had only said a few words who was accompanied by a much smaller, feisty man who talked enough for the both of them.  They appeared to get along well with each other, but the smaller man who was called Rocket, seemed ready to start a fight in a heartbeat if the chance arose.  Riding nearby was another great hulk of a man whose body was covered almost completely by scars.  He had a large boom of a laugh that would bark out from the quiet occasionally as he talked with Peter and the others.    

Yondu turned as his ears picked up the sound of horse hooves approaching, spotting the youngest man hired to help guide this group across the country.  His tall, skinny frame loomed over the ash colored horse he was riding.  Yondu wondered if that scrawniness would be an asset or a hindrance to survival out on the plains

“Ya got everyone set up alright?” Yondu asked, his voice carrying over the clatter of hooves easily.

“Yessir.”  The young man replied eagerly, straightening up as he drew even with his new leader.

Yondu eyed him up for a minute, chewing on a bit of tobacco leaf to keep himself alert. “What’s your name?”

“Kraglin sir.”  He pressed a fist against his chest.

“Kraglin hmm?  You ever do a run like this before?”

“Not as far west as we’re going.  Used to run stuff north and south so I’m good for judging weather and foraging though.”  He tried to sit up even further in his saddle, drawing a chuckle from Yondu.

“Should come in handy out here.  Weather can change in an instant and we’re responsible for all those lives back there.”  He nodded his head back at the wagons slowly following behind them.

“Aye.”  Kraglin glanced over his shoulder as well before quickly returning his gaze to the solidly built man riding beside him.  

“You any good at fighting?”

“Decent at least with a pistol in hand.  I’ve had my share of action in my short years.” Kraglin said, self consciously running his hand over a scar near his eye.

Yondu glanced at the other man’s hip, noticing a worn holster peaking out. 

“There’ll be plenty more action before we reach the coast.  Just keep your eyes out for anything.  Out here we’re on our own, gotta be ready for the worst.”   

Kraglin nodded again, his brow furrowing as he eyed up the horizon on both sides.  Yondu gave him an approving head nod before nudging his horse ahead.  . 

~

The sun sank steadily overhead as the day grew long, heat rising from the cracked Missouri ground and mixing with the clouds of dry earth being kicked up from pack animals and travelers alike.  Yondu kept his eyes sharply watching the horizon for any danger.  Even though they were only a few days ride from the Gateway to the West and this trail was growing in popularity, it was still a desolate and lonely landscape to pass through.  Wolves had grown to know that livestock was easy food along this path, along with raiders and Native tribes finding easy targets of the travelers.  Every shadow that passed his view could be a threat, so he was constantly alert. 

He’d sent Kraglin to watch the rear of the train since the boy had seemed overly eager to prove his usefulness.  They were only a few days into the journey but already he could see the dynamics of the group settling in.  He had assumed that Peter would be his second in command, what with their bond and all, but the boy seemed determined to undermine him at every turn.  He was distracted, that was for sure.  Looking over his shoulder at the group, he could see Peter riding alongside the same wagon he’d been bothering for days.  Two women sat up on the front seat of their wagon, one steering while the other sat with her dark eyes staring out as if she could see straight through a man.  The woman steering the wagon was tall and thin, with long black hair that she wore loose so that it blew with the wind.  Flecks of red shone through the strands from the sun and glinting off of her high cheekbones.  Yondu could see the appeal, but all the same it drew a frown each time he witnessed it.  They were hired hands, here to guide these people across dangerous terrain.  Nowhere in the deal did it say to woo ladies, especially when there were other things that needed doing. 

While Peter was distracted, Kraglin had dove right into the vacant spot beside Yondu.  It seemed every time he turned his head, those gangly arms would be urging his horse’s reigns to catch up to him.  He was the first to rise each morning to take down camp, and the last to finish at night.  That kind of enthusiasm was a rare treat, especially compared to the type of men Yondu usually worked with. 

With a last glance at the horizon he let out a sharp whistle, signaling everyone to circle in for the night.  Once all of the wagons had been secured and the animals safely paddocked within the circle, Yondu set up a small fire nearby.  He could hear laughter and chatter from the travelers as they set up camp for the night.  Women in their long cotton dresses worked steadily to create some semblance of dinner for their families at the campfire, the smell wafting lazily up to his nose.

Dry grass crunched as several boots made their way up the hill to Yondu.  The very tall, solidly built man Groot was accompanied by Rocket.  The smaller man was talking rapidly before both threw their heads back to laugh, though the tall man made barely a sound with his.  They settled onto the ground comfortably in front of the fire, pulling out some meat to roast.  The scarred man who Yondu had heard be called Drax, settled in with a bowl of soup and slurped loudly.  Both Peter and Kraglin were missing, though Yondu didn’t have to search too hard to find either.  A quick sweep of the crowd led to his eyes falling on Peter down with the travelers, regaling a large group with some story that required a lot of hand gestures.  He felt a twinge of irritation when he noticed that the black haired girl was sitting within that circle, though it dissipated once he realized she had a bored expression on her face as she chewed on a piece of fruit.  Her sister sat beside her looking as if she wished to be anywhere else.

Another quick sweep of his eyes across the landscape before they fell on Kraglin’s thin form in the distance.  His outline swayed as he carried two full buckets of water on a yoke up the hill.  Something about that sight stirred an ache in Yondu, though he wasn’t sure why.  It drew him to his feet, though he made sure to rise slowly enough to not draw any attention.  The rest of his crew was eating and joking anyway, they were unaware of their leader at the moment. 

Each step produced a small swell of locusts hopping up to escape his boots as he walked towards Kraglin’s still struggling form. 

“Give it here, you need to rest up.” Yondu said, tugging the yoke from Kraglin’s thin shoulders.

“Thanks, didn’t realize how far away that stream would feel in the dark.” The younger man said, putting his hand on his shoulder to rub at the spot where the yoke had ben. 

They walked back toward the group in a comfortable silence, the sloshing of the water in the buckets filling their ears.  It wasn’t until they were back settled in on the ground watching over the camp that Yondu realized what he had been feeling.  There was an odd gut reaction when he pondered on Kraglin that made him feel like he ought to watch out for him, protect him, even though the other man seemed more than capable of doing everything himself.  In fact he seemed to constantly be trying to prove just how much he could do.  So it didn’t seem to make much sense but all the same, seeing that thin body coming up the hill with that water had made him rush to help even though there wasn’t a need.  For his part Kraglin didn’t seem to mind it one bit, he didn’t hear any complaints coming in.

A particularly loud ring of laughter burst from the travelers below, and Yondu noticed that Peter had made his way around the circle to be directly next to the black haired girl.  A growl rolled from his throat as he stood.

“Boy, get up here.”  He shouted, making everyone look up at him. 

Even from this distance, Yondu could see the smirk on Peter’s face as he made a big show of saying goodnight to all of the travelers before jogging up the hill. 

“Git.” Yondu cut in to stop Peter from sneaking out some excuse, pointing for him to get up to their small fire.  “We ain’t here to socialize with them.  She sure didn’t pay us to be harassed the whole journey out to Oregon.”

“Just being friendly.  We want them to feel safe right?” Peter glanced out of the corner of his eyes to gauge the reaction of his father figure. 

“Make sure that’s all it is.  We got a code, those women are all off limits.”

“No harm in getting to know Gamora a little…” Peter trailed off, snapping a cat tail with his fingers and twirling it. 

Yondu watched the reed spin for a few moments in his son’s hands, seemingly lost in thought.  When his eyes focused back on his surroundings, he noticed a large pair of blue eyes watching him carefully.  When his own amber eyes rose to meet Kraglin’s, they simply stared at each other.  The younger man didn’t seem to mind any that he’d been caught staring.  If anything, the faintest ghost of something that looked like defiance appeared on the thin face the longer they locked eyes.  Finally breaking the gaze, Yondu stood up and stretched in an attempt to act casual. 

“Yall finish up and put out that fire.  Got a long road ahead of us.” He barked out at them, startling Groot and Rocket who had been wrestling over the last bit of dinner.

He kicked at the crickets hopping away from his boots as he climbed into the back of their supply wagon.  There was a weird feeling in his chest that he couldn’t shake, and there was a lurking suspicion of something, but he wasn’t ready to guess what it was.  He wasn’t willing to risk a backward glance at those eyes he was sure were still following him into the dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kraglin had always found riding to be one of his favorite ways to pass the time.  He’d learned to ride young, young enough for it to be as natural as breathing to him now.  His horse knew him so well that she practically read his mind before he’d even made it up.  Having to spend every waking moment riding was made easier by the natural skill he had with her.    

They had been traveling for well over a month with only the reward of the widest expanse of nothing he had ever seen.  During the day there was the relentless sun shining down on them from a perfectly uninterrupted blue sky that spread straight across the horizon.  Lone trees scattered every mile or so were the only signs that they were making any progress across the desolate stretch of golden plains.  A heavy cloud of dust followed behind the wagons to mark their path as they slowly trudged westward.

Just as the landscape seemed to stay the same each day, everyone had fallen into a steady predictable routine.  They rose with the sun, having a quick breakfast of strong coffee and cold leftovers from dinner.  Once all of the animals had been rehitched to their wagons and the camp was packed up, Kraglin would look for Yondu’s nod before having the group head out.  Once the sun rose so high in the sky that it beat directly down on each person’s neck they could stop to rest the animals and eat a quick lunch.  Then it was right back onto the trail, trying to put in as many miles as possible before the sun set. 

The land had become increasingly flat as the weeks went by.  Kraglin could turn to gaze back where they’d come from and see the camp from the night before still on the horizon.  During the day the sun was constant and the hot air felt thick enough to cut.  Once night would come however, cool breezes would blow across his tired face and continue on their way through the grass.  Most nights it was so calm and still that you could practically hear the crickets take a breath before chirping.  All of the travelers slept within the wagon circle, some in makeshift beds they had constructed on top of their belongings or right out on the grass underneath their wagon.    

While the rest of the group slept on the grass near the circle of wagons and the animals, Yondu always slept inside the supply wagon by himself.  Once the sound of his leader’s breathing would even out into deep sleep Kraglin would settle himself down directly under the wagon to sleep.  If anyone had dared to comment on it he was prepared to defend his actions with the simple explanation that it was the second best place to sleep which was why he always claimed it.  No one seemed to want to challenge him for that coveted spot.  Rocket and Groot had been having an animated discussion in hushed voices one night as they watched Yondu climb up into the back of the supply wagon.  When Kraglin stood up a moment later, they quickly hushed their conversation as their eyes followed his movement.  Rocket tried to hide a small smile from his face while Groot simply nodded at him, and they watched Kraglin crawl under the big wooden wheels without a sound.  After that night, it was just an automatic assumption that Kraglin got to sleep there.  No mention of it ever arose, and the rest of the group seemed more than fine sleeping under the stars off to the side. 

Kraglin would fall asleep each night listening to his leader’s breathing from above him, and wake at the first creaks from the wood as Yondu rose in the early morning.  It had become an amusing routine that drew a smirk from Yondu each day, crawling out of the wagon and taking his time stretching while he counted the seconds until Kraglin appeared before him.  The younger man always tried to act casual about it, coming up with some task or reason for him to be awake that was conveniently unrelated to the other man. 

Truth be told, Yondu didn’t mind the company one bit.  Life out on the plains was lonely, even while being surrounded by people.  All of the wagons they were guiding were families who had their purpose and minded their own.  He had given up on trying to wrangle Peter into a useful position within the group, that boy spent all day driving the supply wagon too close to the wagon of that black haired girl Gamora and her sister.  They would ride all day shouting to each other over the pound of hooves and creak of wood, it seemed an impossible task asking them to stay away from each other.  Gamora’s sister Nebula continued with her daily expression of boredom and exasperation with the pair of them. 

Sometimes Yondu would turn away from his glaring at Peter, only to find Kraglin watching him with an unidentifiable expression in his big blue eyes.  It was almost like jealousy, that look in his eyes, but jealousy for what?  He’d always shake it off, blaming the haze from the dust in the air or the heat rising off the ground for what he thought he saw. Didn’t make an ounce of sense, what was there to be jealous of?  Either way, Yondu would find himself spending the rest of the day finding little reasons to make Kraglin smile in an attempt to shake off the feeling that those sad eyes gave him.  So at the end of each day after settling down to a quick dinner round the fire with his crew, he’d carefully pick his spot on the ground next to Kraglin.  A little spark of satisfaction would grow in that strange warm space in his chest as he’d watch a small smile grace his companion’s face.  It suited him.  He knew he could make that smile grow wider to show all those crooked teeth if he nudged him with his elbow or told a cheesy joke.  Each night he’d finally give in to exhaustion, separating himself from the most enjoyable company he had come across in years, and crawl into the wagon to sleep on top of all of the ammo and supplies.  It sure wasn’t comfortable, but it beat sleeping on the ground.  Every night he would wait patiently and listen for the familiar sound of Kraglin settling in below him, making a bed in the grass between the wheels.  And every night for the last week he had been wrestling with a dangerous thought: there was enough room in the wagon for two people to sleep if one of those two people was skinny as a reed.

~

They’d set out together getting the camp ready for another long day of traveling, side by side.  At first Yondu didn’t want to question why it stuck in his mind so much, this boy following him like a skinny little shadow, but the longer it happened the more natural it seemed.  The landscape was hard, the food was worse.  Here was this tiny bit of pleasantness to look forward to, so why question it.  Before long, he actually looked forward to hearing those hesitant footsteps approaching him but would force his face into a casually blank expression. 

The days were passed riding side by side, Kraglin eagerly carrying out any order or request Yondu had as soon as the words left his lips.  He’d sit back in the saddle, just watching the boy.  He really was very useful, practiced at repairing the wagons as well as helping Drax with all of the oxen and horses.  The scarred man was surprisingly gentle with handling the animals, brushing them down at night and removing stones from their hooves.  The giant outline of Drax made Kraglin look tiny in comparison, his long arms looking delicate when they moved beside the thickly muscled arms of the other man. Never the less Kraglin was able to wrangle an unwilling oxen into the makeshift paddock just as well as Drax, and Yondu couldn’t help the feeling of pride in his friend. 

It was during a quiet moment of watching Kraglin and Drax settle the horses into the safety of the wagon circle that Yondu spotted a wisp of smoke on the horizon.  It was so faint it could barely be seen against the deep heavy purple sky that was rapidly filling with stars.  A rim of pale orange hung on to the edge of the horizon in the distant west, giving the faintest glow of light to keep off the growing night. As Kraglin made his way up the hill to join the group at the fire, Yondu caught his eye.  With a nod of his head, Kraglin followed Yondu’s gaze up beyond the hill to the thin smoke trail.  Yondu got up and headed up the hill, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the other man was following him. 

As they reached the crest at the top of the hill, both men dropped to their stomachs and shuffled forward in the grass.  Far off in the distance a flicker of orange danced through the darkness below the smoke.  The faintest outline of tipis loomed in the dark outside the distant fire, and when they squinted both men could see the shadows of men.  Kraglin frowned, his mouth hanging open slightly as he took in the scene. 

“What do you make of it?”  Kraglin asked, a slight crack in his voice at the end of the question.

“Could be scouts, coming to check us out.” Yondu mused. 

“Don’t look like too many of them.  Should we warn the others?” Kraglin asked, looking back over his shoulder at their own fire casting shadows below. 

“Naw, they ain’t bothering us.” Yondu crawled a little further out to see more clearly.

“I can count 7, maybe 8 men there at the fire.” Kraglin said, misinterpreting the interest that Yondu had in getting a closer look.

“If they were gonna do something, they’d be doing it by now.  I saw them make camp behind us two nights ago.  I think they watching us, trying to figure out what we’re doing out here.”  Yondu turned onto his side, leaning his elbow into the dry prickly grass.  He smiled gently when he spotted the wary look on Kraglin’s face.  “They’re probably more scared than we are, what with having all these funny looking people cutting through their home all of a sudden.  We’d be keeping an eye on them if the tables were turned.” 

Kraglin mulled it over for a few minutes quietly, his mouth slightly open in a frown that showed his big front teeth.  A decision made in his mind finally, Kraglin gave a small nod and settled back onto his side, imitating Yondu’s pose in the grass.  They lay in a pleasant, companionable silence as night completely took over the sky.  The land was so empty of anything that the world was perfectly transformed into nothing but inky darkness and stars. 

“Back home we didn’t have this many stars.  At least I never noticed em much.” Kraglin said quietly. 

“Sure we did.  Trees just blocked the view is all.” Yondu said with a hint of doubt in his voice.

“I’m telling you, Georgia don’t have these stars.  The world has a start and finish back there.  Here it just keeps going on forever.”  Kraglin’s thin hand came up into the air, gesturing to the uninterrupted view. 

Yondu watched that hand float through the air a moment, taking in the way each long finger gracefully pointed out constellations.  He had the crazy urge to reach out to that hand, to take it into his larger one, to feel those fingers curl around his.  That was ludicrous, men didn’t hold each other’s hands no matter what.  He shoved that urge down into the place in his chest where the rest of his strange thoughts lived, right by that glowing feeling that throbbed at the first glimpse of a certain person.  To distract himself from this train of thought, Yondu rolled onto his back and folded his hands behind his head so that he had a clear view of the stars.  It didn’t work though, he could still see Kraglin out of the corner of his eye.  The younger man had stopped looking at the stars, and was instead intently staring at Yondu.  He clearly thought that he was unobserved, because he was so unashamed in his observations of his leader.  Yondu allowed it, working to suppress the strange closeness he felt to this man beside him.  Whatever this confusing pull was that he felt for the boy was strong, he feared he might not be able to resist it forever.  What exactly was at the other end of this suppression however, Yondu still didn’t know.

A lone whippoorwill cried out into the still night, stirring both men from their reveries.  Yondu rolled back onto his side to take in the view of his companion. Kraglin slowly looked up to lock eyes with Yondu.  Those big eyes were shining so full of stars that Yondu almost lost himself in them.  His lungs gave a sharp pang, reminding him to take a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“Never took the time to appreciate the stars fully until now.” Kraglin said softly, turning back to the sky above.  “No wonder so many songs mention the stars.  They’re awful pretty.”

“They are.” Yondu agreed, still studying the reflection of stars filling those blue eyes. 

A cool breeze rustled the grasses around them, drawing a shiver from Kraglin’s thin frame.

“Come on, best be getting back.  Got a long couple months still ahead of us.” Yondu sighed.

Shooting one last glance at the Native men at their fire, Yondu and Kraglin slid down the hill back to their own camp.  Clearly more time had passed than either had realized, most of the group was already asleep.  Rocket and Groot were the last awake at the fire, and the former gave Kraglin a raise of his eyebrow as he watched both men pass.  Yondu paused at the back of the wagon, feeling as if there was something that needed to be said but not finding the words.  He turned to Kraglin as he hovered just within the boundaries of being too close to be purely friendly.  They simply stood looking at each other for several moments before the hiss of water on the fire drew them out of their trance. 

Yondu glanced around at the dying embers of the fire, at the grass and dirt by his boots, at his hands, anything besides the man beside him.  There was something deep within that gaze that he wasn’t ready to meet, to understand.  So instead he reached out to brush some dirt off Kraglin’s shoulder before climbing up into the wagon.  Long after all other sounds died down outside, Yondu lay wide awake staring at the canvas ceiling recalling the shiver he felt in that thin shoulder when his hand touched it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who has enjoyed this so far! This was an idea that was eating away at me for a long time, so it means so much that you actually like this. Also, big thank you on being patient with the slow burn romance, it's always better with a little (lots) of pining and longing hehe.

Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

The trail was becoming cluttered with abandoned items from wagon trains that had passed before them. Chairs, dressers, pots, literally any item that could be spared had been tossed out onto the brittle grass, creating a visual for the group to see where they were headed. Yondu couldn’t help but stop and rifle through each cluster of items as they passed, slipping a few small items that were seemingly worthless into the depths of his jacket. He and Kraglin had taken to riding well ahead of the train under the pretense of looking out for danger, but it mostly consisted of them sifting through the discarded items of strangers. 

Perhaps they let their eyes linger too long on each other while they talked, maybe there were smiles that didn’t quite match the conversation they were having. Possibly they found too many excuses to be in each other’s space while searching for treasures. Weren’t no one else around to witness anything, if it were happening Yondu reckoned. The rest of the group was just a cloud of dust a good ten minutes ride behind them, inching forward at a crawl due to the heavy wagons and tired oxen. If he noticed anything worth alerting his crew, he’d reach them quick enough. 

Kraglin’s thin frame was bending to inspect a chest that was halfway open and Yondu let his eyes slowly take in the other man’s silhouette. He had foregone his riding jacket in the midday heat, instead wearing a simple button up shirt that he’d rolled up to his elbows. 

“Well lookit this!” Kraglin said suddenly, causing Yondu to pause mid step.

The younger man looked over his shoulder at Yondu with a grin, his eyes wide with excitement.

“What you got boy?” Yondu asked, bridging the last few steps between them.

They both peered into the box as Kraglin pried the lid fully off, and the sun shot bursts of light off the silver tea set that lay within. 

“Who’d be crazy enough to drop this out here?” Kraglin asked, picking up an ornate sugar dish.

Yondu let out a soft whistle as he shook his head. “Don’t question what the universe chooses to give us.” 

A big toothy grin spread across his face as he picked up a large serving platter and inspected his teeth in it. When he pulled the silver back from his face, Kraglin averted his eyes and busied himself with rubbing off a spot on the sugar dish. 

“We got some room for a few things. What you want from here?” Yondu asked.

As Kraglin turned back towards the chest, the silver began to clank softly. Pebbles started hopping along the worn dusty trail, clattering back and forth against each other. A lone oak tree off on the ridge lost some leaves as the ground beneath them began shaking. Yondu placed a hand on Kraglin’s shoulder, steadying him as they both looked around. Suddenly Kraglin felt Yondu’s hand tug him up onto his feet and shove him roughly forward. 

“On your horse now boy!” He growled, swinging up onto his own horse in one fluid motion.

Kraglin rushed to his horse, who was snorting nervously as a deep rumble sound grew louder, filling the air.

Both men flew forward, urging their horses as fast as they could go. After a few minutes of riding up over the ridge that ran parallel to the trail, Yondu spotted the source of the disturbance. He slowed his horse gently, hearing Kraglin do the same directly behind him. From up on the trail, the land had looked mostly flat and barren, unchanging from mile to mile. The view from atop the ridge they had risen over allowed them a view of a large basin below. It was such a severe contrast from the harsh, dead landscape they had been passing through for weeks. Wild flowers bloomed in bright purple and yellow, their long stems blowing in the breeze. Swirls of colorful petals blew the shapes of the wind into the air, making their way lazily up toward the two stunned men.

 

The source of the rumbling came from the largest herd of buffalo that either man had ever seen. One after another the giant beasts trotted through the basin, their hooves shaking the ground like an earthquake as they seemingly moved all together in one motion. They let out pig-like snuffles as they ran, strangely graceful in their motion. Both men sat watching the migration for several minutes, side by side in awed silence. Yondu finally turned to Kraglin, appreciating the look of amazement shining on his face as he watched several baby buffalo try to keep up with the rest. 

“I thought for sure they were gonna stampede right through our train.” Yondu said.

“They don’t even seem to know we’re here.” Kraglin said, still following the herd with his eyes carefully. 

“We must be like a fly to them, something to swat at and nothin more.” Yondu agreed, glancing back at the receding herd as they rounded a curve in the basin. 

Both men watched as the herd moved further and further into the distance, the thunderous pound of their hooves dying off into the wind into a faint rumble.

“Tell you what though, it’s too bad we left all that silver behind. By the time we get back onto the trail our group’ll have caught up to us.” Kraglin sighed, taking one last glance at the basin below before directing his horse back over the ridge.

An expression spread quickly across Yondu’s face as a thought hit him. He gave his horse a soft kick and trotted up and over onto the trail. Kraglin took a moment to look back out at the basin before urging his horse forward to catch up. 

The wagon train was slowly approaching as Kraglin reached the path. Yondu pulled up alongside Rocket as he rode in front of the train. 

“Rocket, Imma need you and your boy for a minute.” Yondu shouted, motioning for Rocket and Groot to follow him over to the side near the basin. 

Kraglin waited for Yondu to look at him, give him any sign that he could follow, but for once the man seemed oblivious to his existence. He watched the three men ride off down the ridge, and he fought the strange bubble that always rose in his stomach as of late when he wasn’t his leader’s center of attention. 

Yondu gave a glance over his shoulder right before he went out of sight. “Keep on the trail, we’ll meet you up the road. You got this?” 

 

Kraglin gave a firm nod, straightening in his saddle as he turned back to the cluster of wagons rolling by. He rode up to the front where Drax was steering the supply wagon, and rode alongside it. 

“Any idea what they’re up to?” He asked the larger man, tilting his head toward the basin.

Drax looked over thoughtfully. “He took the only two Natives in our group with him. My guess is they’ll come back with some fresh meat, maybe something else useful.”

“Where you getting that from” Kraglin asked, leaning back in his saddle to get a better look at the other man.

Drax let out a laugh. “We won’t be the only ones who saw that buffalo herd.”

Kraglin frowned as he looked back at the cloud of dust growing smaller down below. 

~

The sun was casting long shadows across the ground, bathing everything in a rich orange glow as the group made camp for the night. Kraglin, Drax and Peter were still brushing down the horses when the sound of approaching hooves reached their ears. Giving his horse a final pat, Kraglin forced himself to walk calmly over to the three men as they returned. Groot and Rocket each had a travois dragging behind their horses, loaded with bundles. Yondu swung over the side of his horse, strutting over to the group with a big self satisfied smile on his face.

“Yall be happy to know that we’re having fresh meat tonight. No hardtack nonsense, oh no.” He flung a bundle at Peter, who caught it and quickly unwrapped a large chunk of buffalo meat. 

“You were hunting just now?” Peter asked incredulously.

“Don’t be stupid, we was trading. Had Groot here talk to that group of men who’ve been following the buffalo for days. Brought Rocket since no one can understand a word Groot says around here.” Yondu said, unhooking the travois from Rocket’s horse and laying it on the ground.

“Go give all the families some meat, they been looking weak.” He ordered Peter and Drax, shoving bundles into both of their hands. 

“You two finish unsaddling your horses and get some food. Ya earned it.” Yondu said, clapping Rocket on the shoulder. Groot gave a small smile, his enormous figure looming over his small companion.

Yondu grabbed something large from the travois, folding it into his arms and taking it over to the supply wagon. Kraglin wasn’t sure if he should follow, or sulk about being left out of the adventure. He stood chewing on his bottom lip for several minutes, before settling on drifting over to the wonderful smells coming from the fire. It had been almost two months since he’d had unsalted meat, since he’d had anything that wasn’t dried and awful really. The roast that  was cooking up smelled good enough to momentarily distract him from the hurt he felt from being excluded.

After ravenously shoving his dinner down in a few large bites, Kraglin allowed himself a look around. Yondu was seated off to the side, still holding the folded up bundle in his arms. He was distractedly gnawing on a large rib, his eyes a million miles off in thought. When he finally looked up, he eventually focused in on Kraglin. A sneaky, lazy smile spread across his face that showed every tooth. Flinging the ribs into the fire, he stood up slowly. Excessively slow, as if he was enjoying the fact that Kraglin was glaring at his every move. He strolled over to pick up a lantern before hopping up into the back of the supply wagon. 

 

The dark silhouette of his figure moved across the canvas from within the wagon, and Kraglin could hear the crinkle of the map being spread out as Yondu studied their progress the same way he did most nights. Kraglin finished the last bites of his dinner hastily, still glaring at the man even though he couldn’t see it. 

“Oh just go in there already.” Rocket said, breaking through Kraglin’s thoughts.

They stared at each other for a minute, Rocket with his eyebrow raised and Kraglin with a frown.

“Kraggles, get over here a minute. Need you to take a look at this.” Yondu called out, his head popping around from the back of the wagon.

Rocket wiggled his eyebrows at Kraglin, a wicked grin spreading across his pointy face. “Better hurry, he needs you.” He added a wink at the end, letting out a snicker that Groot echoed.

Heat rose in Kraglin’s face as he stood, trying not to seem too eager as he made his way over to the wagon. He refused to turn back and look at Rocket, though he was conflicted by what the other had said. That phrase ‘he needs you’ had caused an unexpected reaction deep inside his stomach as soon as the words were uttered. A little voice had muttered ‘I wish’ inside his head before he could hush it with other, more acceptable thoughts. He tried to push all of the hurt and pouting out of his voice as he came to stand at the back opening to the wagon and peered in at his leader.

“Well don’t just stand there, climb on up.” Yondu called, gesturing for him to come in.

The bundle that Yondu had been carrying was being unfurled as Kraglin crawled clumsily into the wagon, his long arms and legs almost knocking over the lantern as he moved. Kraglin settled himself next to it, realizing the bundle was a large buffalo skin. The soft thick fur just begged to be laid upon, but he tried to restrain himself by burying a hand in it instead. Yondu watched those long fingers disappear and reappear through the blanket before drawing both of their attention to the map that was spread out beside him.

“Wanna take a look at our upcoming route. The Platte is getting close, don’t see a way of getting around having to cross it. Now it should be slower here, but that’s an extra week’s journey to get there. If we try and cross here, we might have a chance if the river ain’t flooded.” Yondu pointed out a few spots that were marked on the map. He glanced up at Kraglin, who was frowning as he inspected the locations, his mouth hanging slightly open as it had habit of doing when he was deep in thought. Yondu studied his face carefully, taking in all of the little  details that he had grown so fond of over the last few months. There was a little line that formed between his eyebrows as he frowned, leaning closer to the map to read some notes that were scribbled lightly on it. He slowly chanced a glance at Yondu through lowered eyes, peeking at him through his eyelashes, and felt a jolt when he saw that the other man was staring directly at him. 

 

“Well, do we risk crossing early?” Yondu asked.

“Guess we’ll have to get closer to the river and see.” Kraglin answered carefully. 

He looked between the map and the fur blanket before settling back on Yondu’s face. The sounds outside the wagon were dying down, it sounded as if most of the camp had settled in for the night. A few sleepy voices drifted in on a warm breeze, filling the otherwise still wagon with soft motion. Neither man moved aside from their eyes, Kraglin’s continuing their dance from object to object while Yondu went back to studying the map.  Kraglin couldn't help but feel as if they weren't really discussing the river at all.

While measuring out a distance with his thumb, Yondu growled “If you got a question to ask, get to it.”

“Why didn’t you take me with you to go trade?” Kraglin failed at keeping the hurt from his voice.

A smile ghosted across Yondu’s lips before he could stop it. “Ya don’t speak Lakota.”

"Oh."

Kraglin continued to frown at him, squinting a little, which drew a sigh from the other man.

“I needed you to stay here, take charge of this lot.” He offered, his voice softening slightly. 

Those damn blue eyes were still squinting at him.

“Plus, I had to go back to get ya this.” 

There was a glint in Yondu’s eye as he reached into his jacket to pull something out. He slipped the item gently into the palm of Kraglin’s hand. Kraglin opened his hand slowly, a smile spreading across his whole face as he noticed that it was the sugar dish he’d been admiring.  It shone in the lantern light, a distorted reflection of his pleased face spread across the curved side of the dish.  A big smile spread across Yondu's face as he watched the other man examine his gift.  Kraglin held the suger dish delicately in his hand, studying it with an appreciative gaze.  When he looked back up at Yondu, there was something shining in his eyes that was more than the flicker of the lantern.  Heat filled Yondu's stomach at that look, and he felt dangerously close to doing something reckless.  Like letting him stay in that wagon with him, if it meant Kraglin would keep looking at him like that.  

Instead, Yondu nudged him gently with his shoulder and uttered a soft "Go on, get." 

Kraglin crawled back out of the wagon and curled up below it, unable to contain the dumb grin that kept spreading across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The train reached the South Platte River a day and a half before they had expected. The sound of the rushing water could be heard long before anyone caught the first glimmers of sunlight reflecting on the river ahead. The families of each wagon were eager to spread out along the river bank as soon as they reached it. Each set up a small camp in their own area, excited to have the first chance at some semblance of privacy that had come about in months. Having arrived early to the crossing point, Yondu was quick to let everyone know that they’d be resting the remainder of the day so that they would be ready for the challenge of the next day. After having spent months walking from sun up to sundown, it was like a holiday around the camp.

The noon sun beat down onto the necks of the group as they set up a paddock for all of the livestock in some deep grass near the river bank. A small creek trickled through, allowing all of the horses and oxen to drink to their heart's content and their happy snuffles filled the air.

Kraglin followed the winding path of the creek down to the river, stepping over to the side to avoid being trampled as the rest of the group came through. Peter and Rocket had taken it upon themselves to turn everything into a competition as of late, and fishing was no exception. The two stood bickering as Kraglin reached the river bank.

“You’re going to scare away all of the fish!” Rocket yelled as Peter splashed his hook into the water.

“Oh and you yelling isn’t?” Peter shot back.

“My voice isn’t what’s scaring them all away.” Rocket said, sitting down onto a rock.

“Well I think that’s exactly what’s scaring them away!” Peter snapped.

Fishing poles forgotten, the two started pointing and waving their hands in front of each other’s faces, shouting the same insults back and forth.  As the two of them argued, Groot and Drax had set up a net and were testing it quietly downriver.

Kraglin watched them test it out in the water for a few minutes before wandering further on down to a quiet area by himself. He had taken the bow and arrow that he’d spotted sitting in the back of the supply wagon. It seemed like the perfect time to practice without anyone watching. Even though he was a good shot with his pistol or a rifle, ammo was very limited.

Busying himself would be a great way to clear his head since he had been having a hard time thinking about anything but Yondu lately. It was almost too much, he couldn’t stop himself from constantly watching him and following him around like a shadow. It kind of felt like he was chasing him, but he didn’t know what he’d do if he was actually able to catch up to him...

Kraglin set up on a small area where the river had cut out a little cove into the surrounding banks. Tall willow trees draped their long branches into the slow moving water, and he reckoned it was as good a place as any to practice shooting. Looking at the tangle of roots across the ground, there might even be some rabbits. He was so far down river that he could barely hear the occasional shouted insult from Rocket float in over the soft burbles of the water.

As he took aim at a branch of the tree Kraglin heard boots crunch on the tall grass, making their way toward him. Kraglin acted as if he was unaware of the company, reaching behind him to grab an arrow and try to place it in the bow. His arms wobbled as he struggled to pull the arrow back, the string of the bow too strong for his arms. When he released the arrow, it flopped to the ground only a few feet away.

“You’re doing that all wrong.” Yondu’s voice broke through the quiet.

Kraglin jumped in surprise, not prepared for that voice to be right in his ear.

“Didn’t realize there was a wrong or a right way to do it.” Kraglin said, his voice coming out a little shaky due to how close Yondu was standing. He could feel the other man’s breath coming in soft bursts against his ear, causing goosebumps to spread across his neck.

“Oh there’s a right way for sure. Let me show you how.” his voice came out so low, it was practically a purr.

Yondu moved in to adjust the bow from behind Kraglin, bringing another arrow up to the string.

“Gotta hold it like this.” He said, fixing the position of Kraglin’s arms.

Kraglin nodded, repositioning his arms. Yondu ran his left hand over Kraglin’s to steady it as he lined the arrow up, moving his other hand to pull Kraglin’s back. Even with Yondu helping to hold back the arrow and bow string, Kraglin felt his arms shake a little with the effort.

“There you go, line it up just like that.”

Yondu stepped even closer to Kraglin, erasing any space that was left between them. He pressed his chest against Kraglin’s back, pausing a moment to appreciate each place their bodies met. Kraglin’s breath hitched in his lungs, holding still as the other man’s arms came around him to pull the bow up straight. Yondu rested his head onto Kraglin’s bony shoulder so that they both had a similar view of the arrow.

“Now focus on where you want that arrow to go. Line the arrow up with that spot, let it guide your aim.” As Yondu said this, he turned his head to the side to peer at Kraglin. He was focused, one eye closed as he lined up his shot.

“Got it, I think.” Kraglin said hesitantly, struggling to hold the arrow against the string any longer.

“Ok then let it go!”

Yondu pulled Kraglin’s hand back before forcing it to release the arrow. They both watched the arrow soar into the air before landing only a foot away from the tree root Kraglin had been aiming for.

“Much better boy.” Yondu said, moving from behind Kraglin to stand beside him.

“Pretty soon I won’t need any help.” Kraglin said with a pleased smile spreading across his face.

“Eh, we’ll see about that.” Yondu said with a grin. “Next time you gotta actually hit what you’re aiming for.”

Challenge accepted, Kraglin grabbed another arrow. Yondu hesitated, not sure if he should go physically help him again or not. He chose to wait it out and see how the boy did on his own. Kraglin lined up his shot, glancing at Yondu, before shooting much closer to the root. He turned around excitedly, eager to see Yondu’s reaction.

“Keep on practicin.” He grumbled, though a smile snuck it’s way onto his face before he could hide it.

The sun was sinking low in the sky before Kraglin gave practicing a rest. He’d picked it up quick enough that he felt like he might actually be decent if he ever had to really use it for anything. They settled onto the bank overlooking the river, the water glowing gold from the fading sunlight.

A cool breeze blew through the long hanging branches of the willow, making them sway back and forth. Kraglin turned his head up toward the branches, watching them move in the wind quietly. His eyes closed as he listened to the rustle of each leaf as it shook and moved, feeling the breeze trace its way slowly across his skin. If he focused hard enough that soft rustling overtook all other sounds until it sounded as if they were the only ones there.

His arms ached from pulling back the bowstring so many times, and he let his eyes drift closed as he listened to the water and wind. He’d never been comfortable enough around anyone, ever, the way he felt just sitting here in silence with Yondu. He smiled at the thought that he had tried to learn a new skill to get his mind off of Yondu, but all it seemed to have done was draw him in even closer.

Yondu leaned back, taking in the view of his companion in silence. He let his eyes rake slowly over the body beside him, those long legs, arms crossed and resting against his thin chest as it rose up and down with each breath. He leaned forward, studying the long eye lashes that curved against angled cheekbones and the little scar below his left eye.

Before he knew what he was doing, Yondu’s hand lifted up and hovered there right above the scar, ghosting over it with a fingertip. As he pulled his hand back, those big blue eyes slowly opened back up. There was an intense expression deep within them, causing Yondu to pause right where he sat. The air felt heavy in his lungs, forcing each breath in and out with effort as he struggled to come up with any reason for what he had been about to do that didn’t involve that glowing feeling in his chest.

But Kraglin never asked the question that hung in the air. He simply met Yondu’s gaze and held it.

The clank of a dinner bell broke the spell, causing Yondu to stand up and brush grass off his legs as if nothing had happened. He chanced a glance over his shoulder at Kraglin, who was still lying under the tree with a faint smile on his face. The sight made his chest burn. It made him want to rush back over there. Instead Yondu walked toward the camp fire that was glowing off in the distance, following the smell of cooking fish.

Yondu was halfway through his dinner when Kraglin finally came back and joined him at the fire.

“Where ya been?” Yondu asked.

“Tending the horses quick.” Kraglin answered, reaching over and stealing some potatoes from Yondu’s plate.

Yondu swatted his hand away from the plate before turning back to the fire with a grin. He looked out at the other little fires glowing warm out across the river bank. All of the wagons were spread out from each other for once, and it was nice to not have to listen to a hundred tired comments about feet hurting.

Peter was sitting on the grass beside Gamora, gesturing wildly as he told a story to her. There was a gentleness in her expression as she looked at him that Yondu couldn’t ignore. He’d given up chasing Peter away from her, which had the extra benefit of pleasing Kraglin who seemed to dislike any attention that Yondu gave to Peter. Drax was sitting with a pretty girl with straight black hair, seemingly explaining something to her that made her laugh. Rocket and Groot sat nearby, shooting annoyed glances at the pair while eating.

“You don’t eat enough” Yondu said, shoving the rest of his plate into Kraglin’s hands.

He watched Kraglin shove down the entire plate of food in a few bites, before looking up with a wolfish grin. “Thanks, guess I was hungry.”

“Mmhmm, looks that way.”

Yondu stared off at the river, then over at the fire, deep in thought. He stared back at the group, all busy in their own conversations off in the distance. Their voices drifted slowly across the thick warm air, taking their time to reach his ears.

“I’m gonna need you to take one last look at the map, make sure we’re at the right spot for tomorrow.” Yondu ordered a little too loudly, making sure his voice carried into the night.

“Yessir.” Kraglin said, practically jumping to his feet.

They covered the fire with dust before pouring river water on it with a hiss. Yondu gave another glance around the camp to see if anyone was watching them. Rocket’s eyes were turned in their direction though it was too far to tell if he was actually looking at them or just staring off.

Just to be safe Yondu again called out too loudly “Got the map up in the back of the wagon, need you to take a look at it.”

The side of Kraglin’s lips twitched into a surprised smile as he followed his leader up into the back of the supply wagon.

The moon had risen high into the sky, filling the night with ghostly light.

Yondu pulled his canteen out from under his jacket and took a long pull from it before handing it to Kraglin. As the bottle passed between their hands, their fingers brushed each other. Kraglin looked down at their fingers, sucking in a small breath. Yondu let out a dry chuckle, shoving the canteen fully into the other’s hand. Taking a long swig from it, Kraglin grimaced a little as the unexpected flavor of whiskey filled his throat. This drew another laugh from Yondu, who reached one arm across Kraglin to reclaim the canteen.

“A little something to help us focus.” He explained with a smile.

Kraglin gave a nod of agreement before leaning forward to see the map that was spread out between them.

They poured over the map for several minutes, discussing every possible outcome for crossing the river at each mark on the map. After the third round of debates on best river conditions, Kraglin let out a long yawn. Yondu looked over at him, his gaze softening at the sight of the sleep settling across Kraglin’s face. He reached over and gently removed the map weights, letting the thick map roll itself back up neatly.

Kraglin settled in on top of the buffalo skin, his skinny legs folded up beneath him. Just seeing him spread out across that fur made a warm feeling spread across Yondu’s stomach, deep into his core. It felt right, being alone in the wagon together, flickering lantern light casting shadows across Kraglin’s face. There was a feeling so strong within his chest, he felt it would burst out whenever those blue eyes found his. How could it be possible to be so completely drawn into one person? Every waking moment of every day, no matter what he was doing, a part of his mind was focused on the other man.

Another yawn escaped Kraglin’s mouth, and he grinned guiltily over at Yondu.

“Spose it’s getting late.” Kraglin said sleepily.

He slowly crawled over the edge of the wagon, almost knocking over the lantern as he went. At the back opening of the wagon he paused, peering over his shoulder at Yondu.

A crazy thought burst through his mind, and he spoke before he could stop himself.

“You don’t have to go. There’s enough room for your scrawny ass in here.” Yondu gestured to the buffalo skin that Kraglin had moments before been resting on.

Kraglin hesitated, clearly battling a few thoughts that crossed his face in conflicting expressions.

“You sure?” He asked softly.

“Yeah, got plenty of room for ya. Besides, could be snakes out there in the grass.”

Both men cracked smiles at that, looking at each other across the wagon. When Kraglin still didn’t move or settle in, Yondu took a deep breath to steady himself.

“C’mere.” He said, more of a rumbling request than an order.

Kraglin pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth, chewing it for a few moments before nodding. He crawled back into the wagon and settled himself down onto the fur blanket on his side. Yondu blew out the lantern, hanging it up on the hook near the front seat of the wagon before settling into the space next to Kraglin. The dry wood of the wagon creaked below them with his movement.

The moon was so bright that it bathed the wagon in its light. The beams of moonlight stretched across the boxes of supplies, over the thick fur of the blanket, and onto the pale face that was openly staring at Yondu. The moonlight cast long shadows from each eyelash that hung from those big eyes each time they blinked. The shadows stretched and draped along the curves of his face, showcasing each detail that the lash shadows touched.

It was just dark enough to give Yondu the courage he lacked in the daytime. It made him feel like he could maybe reach out into the darkness and find out what the look in those eyes meant. Felt as if he could trace the path of each shadow where it met the other’s skin. Let his fingertips follow the moonlight where it fell. With his heart beating so hard within his chest, Yondu was sure that Kraglin could hear each beat just as clearly as he could.

They each lay on their side facing each other, faces bathed in white moonlight. Whatever this feeling was hanging in the air, Yondu didn’t know but he wanted more. Here was this face, the one he saw each time he closed his eyes, inches away from his own. Their breaths came out in short bursts that met and intertwined between them, carrying the smell of whiskey and smoke into the dark. Beneath that level, there was a scent of something earthy, manly and warm.

Somehow they inched closer together. Yondu couldn’t be sure if it had been him that moved forward or Kraglin, but suddenly he was within arms reach. Some driving force deep within him was telling him to do something, but he held himself back. He was terrified by how much he wanted the man that was laying in front of him. He didn’t know exactly what it was that he wanted from him, but he knew without a doubt now that he couldn’t pretend he didn’t feel anything. He was even more scared at the thought that maybe he wasn’t alone in that feeling. After all, those eyes that followed him like a shadow were locked on his, a question and a challenge in them that haunted him.

Yondu knew that he should break their gaze, that he should move back over to the far end of the wagon. He knew that he was in danger of falling into those shining blue eyes and never coming back out of them if he stayed where he was. But he couldn’t make himself move a muscle. Then again, Kraglin could have pulled away. He could have said no and walked out of the wagon and put an end to all of this, whatever it was. Instead he crawled back into the wagon without a fight. So maybe there was an unspoken thing lingering between them and not just in Yondu’s mind.

The moon was reflecting in Kraglin’s eyes, making them look even bigger than they already were. Yondu felt as if he could dive deep into them, happily lost in their depths. He slowly inched forward until their noses almost touched. Shallow breathes passed between them as neither dared to move. It was as if the space between their faces was filled with the whispered request neither man had the courage to utter.

Kraglin’s thin frame shivered slightly, drawing out a protective instinct from deep within Yondu. He reached over and pulled the buffalo skin around Kraglin, carefully wrapping it onto those thin shoulders. His hand lingered, hesitantly sliding from Kraglin’s shoulder down to his back when he got no resistance to the touch. If anything, he felt Kraglin melt and lean into the touch a little. The motion produced another shiver that traveled through the blanket and straight into Yondu’s bones. With a shock he pulled his arm back to his own chest, still feeling the shiver in his fingertips.

A tiny whine escaped Kraglin’s lips, fluttering in the still air up to Yondu’s ears. He moved his shoulders subtly, curling the blanket further around him to make up for the loss of warmth from Yondu’s hand. Even in the dark the pout forming on his face was evident, drawing a chuckle from Yondu.

He made a motion to move back over to his spot when Kraglin reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Stay.” Kraglin breathed out, hardly making a sound.

The word hovered between them in the still night air before sinking deeply into that space in Yondu that he had become increasingly aware of. It settled into his chest, past his bones and mingled with each beat of his heart.

Stay.

He knew that he would, no matter what. With the utterance of that tiny word, Yondu knew that he would do anything to keep that light that was so bright in Kraglin’s eyes. He’d steal every star from the sky to hang in those eyes to keep them shining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I couldn't help myself, I snuck in a version of the lyrics from the song this story is named after! Any classic country fans might be able to guess which song it's from :)


	5. Chapter 5

Early morning light streamed through both ends of the wagon, bathing Yondu in warmth.  As he slowly awoke, he noticed that it wasn’t just the sun that was making him warm.  A head full of bristly brown hair was tucked up against his chest, a long thin hand curled up in his shirt loosely.  He let himself feel each place along their bodies where they met, starting with their tangled legs and trailing up.  He had to admit, it was probably the nicest thing to wake up to he’d seen in a very long time.  Kraglin was fast asleep, his mouth hanging open slightly.  Yondu took the time to appreciate all of the crooked sharp teeth that were visible in that mouth.  His eyes then followed the trail of stubble that spread across his chin.  His bottom lip was sticking out slightly, just begging to be chewed on.

Yondu let his gaze rest on that lip jutting out, picturing how it would feel against his own.  The thought woke him up fully, a shot of heat going straight to his hips.  He could feel the place where their bodies connected.  His pulse quickened when he realized that Kraglin was hard and pressed against his leg.  As much as that realization thrilled him, he gently adjusted his hips so that there was a bit of space between them.  If the tables were turned, he wouldn’t want to wake up in that position so it was the least he could do.   

The sensation of having someone curled up against him in the morning was rather a foreign one.  Most women he had been with weren’t the sort that stuck around through the night, and he’d never wanted them to.  He certainly had never met one that he’d wanted to study and hold this way.  The comparison of trashy women and Kraglin didn’t seem to sit right in Yondu’s mind, he didn’t want the two to be connected in any way.  Whatever he felt for Kraglin was so much stronger than anything he’d felt for any woman.  This wasn’t some flash in the pan attraction, it was something that seemed to fill his entire being.  

 Nevermind the fact that absolutely nothing had happened in the night.  Nope.  Just two men, snuggling for warmth on a cold night in a blanket… while staring deeply into each other’s eyes.  A completely ordinary survival technique for sure.  

 Stretching in his sleep, Kraglin pressed his face further into Yondu’s chest with a sleepy sigh.  Yondu looked down at the man resting on him.  He ran his hand slowly up the arm that was spread across him, gently resting his thumb over the back of Kraglin’s hand.  The skin was soft, surprisingly so for such a hard worker.  He let his thumb make small circles over the skin, watching as the tiny hairs covering it stood up on end at the touch.  The hand clutching his shirt tightened its grip, pulling him closer, and Kraglin let out a little distressed sound in his sleep.  Yondu hesitated, glancing at the rising sun, before wrapping an arm around the other man’s shoulders.

  
“It’s ok. I got you.” He whispered into Kraglin’s ear. 

A ragged breath shuddered from Kraglin’s still open lips, followed by his eyes fluttering open.  Those big blue eyes sleepily met Yondu’s before snapping wide open.  He froze, laying perfectly still for a minute while he took in the position he’d woken up in.  Yondu casually stretched his arms up over his head, subtly rolling a safe distance over from the other man.  

A deep red was spreading across Kraglin’s pale face as he lay still waking up and processing what he’d woken up doing.  He chanced a glance over at Yondu, who smirked at him before crawling out of the wagon.   

“Got a lot to do today so hurry up.” Yondu called, smacking the canvas of the wagon a little too hard.  

Kraglin lay on the buffalo blanket a moment longer, covering his hot face with his hands.  He took a few deep breaths to gather himself before crawling out of the wagon into the rising sun.  As he headed over to the river to get water, Rocket stepped away from the tree he’d been leaning on.  They locked eyes, Kraglin unsure of how to read the expression on Rocket’s face.  The smaller man flicked the stick he’d been chewing on into the river before stepping right up into Kraglin’s space.  

“Have a good night?” He asked, a smirk spreading across his pointy face. 

Kraglin gave a weak smile, unsure if he should agree or keep walking. 

“Too bad we don’t all get to sleep up in there.  For warmth of course.”  Rocket added, frowning when Kraglin continued his path to the water without saying anything. 

Once he reached the water's edge, he chanced a glance over his shoulder.  Rocket had moved on to antagonizing Peter and Drax.  Kraglin slid his eyes over the crowd until he spotted Yondu, who had his back to the river as he stood talking to several men from the wagon train.  As Kraglin approached with the bucket full of water, it was as if Yondu felt his eyes on him.  He turned his head and watched Kraglin walk by, never missing a beat in his conversation.  His expression never changed as he talked, giving no hint that he cared one way or another about Kraglin’s presence.  Kraglin took it as a hint, and hurried over to the fire to make a pot of extra strong coffee to get through the day. 

They hurried through taking down the camp since everyone knew that they’d need as much daylight as possible to cross the river.  While the river was shallow enough to cross on foot, there was a strong current and the river bottom could easily suck a wagon wheel into it.  

There wasn’t any free time for Yondu and Kraglin to be alone together, but even if there had been they were both very busy acting as if everything was the same as usual.  It was easier in the bright light of day to not acknowledge what had felt so easy and right in the moonlight.   

The last few months had been filled with opportunities to ride alongside each other, help each other and just be constantly in company together.  Kraglin tried not to take it personally that now all of a sudden Yondu was too busy being the leader of the wagon train to pay an ounce of attention to him, but it was hard.  Every obvious opportunity for them to lock eyes or share a look, Kraglin found himself staring at a man who seemed to be interested in every other direction but his.  

By the time they had the first three wagons set up to float across the river and Kraglin was saddled up to lead them across, he still couldn’t manage to catch Yondu’s eye.  He gave one last look over his shoulder at a face that was turned away shouting orders, and couldn’t help but feel like it was intentional.  His heart sunk in his chest, thinking everything over.  Was Yondu avoiding him to try and save face, or was he genuinely uncomfortable with the other man now just because they snuggled a little in their sleep?    

Before he knew it, his horse was pulling back out of the mucky river onto the opposite bank with the wagons coming in behind him.  Drax let out a loud cheer from beside Kraglin, waving across the river to the rest of the group.  They rode back over to guide the next set of wagons across, and then again and again until most of the wagons had crossed.  

 

The sun was low in the sky by the time they had moved the majority of the wagons across the river.  Storm clouds a few miles up river darkened the sky.  Kraglin watched the distant rain fall down, wondering how long it would take for all of that storm water to reach them.  He turned back to guide the last wagons just as lightning danced across the sky.

Gamora and her sister Nebula were the last family to cross, they waited on the bank with the two supply wagons.  Peter pulled out in front of Gamora’s wagon to lead her across, reassuring her the entire journey across.  The river had been slowly rising as the distant storm progressed, and the last few trips across the river had been increasingly challenging as the river bottom sucked Kraglin’s horses hooves with each step.  She gave a few nervous snorts as he urged her across again, trying to reassure her forward.  The supply wagon next to him creaked and groaned from the current.

“Keep it moving or it will get stuck!”  Drax called to Groot as the wagon slowed, the creaking growing louder.

Groot nodded, encouraging the frightened oxen to keep going forward.  The current picked up as the river began rising quickly, swollen with rain water.  The wood of the wagon groaned against the force of the water, and Kraglin watched with horror as his horse began to panic.    

With one loud snap the canvas top of the wagon snapped off, rushing with the current straight into the shoulder of Kraglin’s horse.  She reared back in fear, flinging Kraglin from her back before she took off toward shore.  The last thing Kraglin saw was his horse paddling frantically in the water, and another horse racing toward him.  He faintly heard his name being called from far off, before the weight of the wet canvas pulled him under the water.

Yondu watched as Kraglin was sucked under the water.  When he didn’t resurface, Yondu nearly dove in after him.

“Kraglin!” He shouted, rushing into the water.  

The river was racing now, picking up speed, and Yondu couldn’t see any trace of the wagon cover or Kraglin.  He circled the spot where Kraglin fell in, peering into the murky water in terror.  There was no sign of him anywhere.  Peter rode across to him, grabbing his arm.

“We have to go, the current’s getting too strong.”  He said gently.

Yondu glared at him a minute, before peering down river.  

“Can’t just give up on him.” Yondu growled. 

“There’s no sense in losing you too.  Come on.” Peter said, a small plea in his voice.

The storm was rolling in closer, sending the first drops of rain down onto the river’s surface.  Yondu circled the area again, his heart sinking further and further into his chest.  How could someone be there one second, and then completely disappear the next?  It wasn’t fair, and it didn’t seem right. 

He motioned with his arm to Peter, who then got everyone settled in for the night.  It pained him to turn his horse back to shore, so he rode down river until he was a long distance down river from camp.

As he rode parallel to the river, his eyes scoured every inch of the water and shore, desperate to see any sign of Kraglin.  The surface of the water had become angry, beaten by each heavy raindrop that fell from the sky.  The river had turned a chalky brown color, so the reddish brown leather jacket didn’t immediately stand out to him as he passed by.  However, a thin hand poked out from the end of the jacket, catching his eye.   

Yondu leaped from his horse and dove into the water, grabbing hold of that hand and pulling it to him.  Kraglin’s pale face emerged from the murky water, a terrified expression on his face until he realized who had him.  As Yondu pulled Kraglin into his arms, he could barely see straight from the rough water and rain.  He held Kraglin against his chest, struggling to swim to shore while holding on tight.

They both gasped for air as they reached the river bank, spreading out onto the wet grass.  Once Yondu’s heart had calmed down enough for him to catch his breath, he rolled over onto his side.  Kraglin was struggling to breathe, his thin chest rapidly rising and falling with each labored breath.  He managed to turn his head to Yondu, a weak smile spreading across his face.

“Almost thought you weren’t going to find me.” He said shakily.

“Naw.  You’re too useful to let drown.  Still got a long ride to the coast.” Yondu said with a smirk.

“Oh yeah, that’s true.” Kraglin said, turning to cough out some water.

Yondu looked over at him, concern on his face as Kraglin continued to cough.  It pained him to see the other man like this, pale and cold and gasping for air.  Kraglin raised his head off of the ground, squinting at Yondu through the rain.  A small frown grew on his face, making his brow furrow and hang heavy over his eyes.  They both lay for several minutes more, just staring at each other as the rain continued to fall heavily around them.  

A distant whinny broke their silence, and Kraglin struggled to sit up to look.  His horse was kicking at the ground, sheltered from the storm under a tree further down river.  She looked rather pleased with herself, and Kraglin stood up to try and get her.  He tipped slightly on his feet, unbalanced and uncertain on the soggy ground.   

Yondu stood quickly, reaching out to catch Kraglin.  His fist balled up into the soaking leather of the other man’s jacket, and with one fluid motion he jerked Kraglin back to him by the jacket.  Kraglin spun back toward Yondu, catching himself from falling by gripping the wet front of Yondu’s jacket.  They stayed perfectly still in that position for a moment, Yondu gripping Kraglin tightly in his arms.  The rain pounded down against their faces, their hair, rolling down between their closely pressed bodies.  

Drops hung from Kraglin’s eyelashes like jewels, making his lids hang heavy and low.  Yondu brought his free hand up to wipe one away from rolling down Kraglin’s cheek, and the motion drew a shiver from the other man.  Yondu loved the way he could feel that shiver echo inside him.  He tightened his grip on Kraglin’s jacket, pulling the other man straight to him.  

Their faces were so close that they were sharing breaths.  He ran his hand along the soft lines of Kraglin’s cheekbone, following his line of stubble down to his lips.  He paused, running his thumb over the rough hair before bringing his hand to hover over Kraglin’s lips.  His thumb moved gently over the bottom lip before pulling it down so that Kraglin’s mouth was left hanging slightly open.  A tiny gasp escaped Kraglin’s lips, and he inched forward.  Their noses bumped, and Kraglin rubbed his nose gently against Yondu’s before resting their foreheads together.

When he began to pull back, Yondu grabbed him so that he couldn’t move away.  Yondu could feel Kraglin’s heart pounding from his chest, and knew that his was a matching beat.  He watched Kraglin take another shuddering breath, swallowing hard.  His eyes were wide, and filled with an intense longing and heat.  With each mingled breath they shared, with each pounding raindrop that fell, there seemed to be a phrase hanging between them: _kiss me._  

Finally giving in, Yondu crushed his lips against Kraglin’s.  This earned a surprised gasp, followed by Kraglin pulling Yondu impossibly closer and melting into him.  A shudder shook through both of their bodies.  Their lips slid together, hesitant at first before Yondu sucked Kraglin’s lower lip into his mouth.  He ran his sharp teeth lightly against his lip, encouraged when Kraglin let out a soft moan, and bit down. He brought his other hand up to cradle the back of Kraglin’s head as he continued kissing him, hard.  It was as if that glow that had been deep within him was a spark, and now it was bursting into a bright flame that was spreading through him.  Each time their lips met, the flame surged bigger, until it threatened to explode within him.   

When they finally broke apart for air, Yondu couldn’t take his eyes off of Kraglin.  The sweetest, most content smile was spreading across his face.  He slowly raised his eyes to look at Yondu, and the intensity in the look he gave him sent fire through Yondu’s entire body.  The expression on his face was smug, almost as if to say “finally.”    

The rain fell even harder from the dark grey clouds that hung heavy in the sky.  The raindrops beat down onto their skin, soaking deep into their bones.  Yondu couldn’t tell if the trembling he felt was himself or Kraglin, maybe it was both of them in perfect unison.  He pulled Kraglin into his arms, pressing his head to his chest.      

“Thought I lost you...” Yondu said quietly, his voice breaking off.

Kraglin pulled back to look at Yondu, clearly moved by the emotion in the other man’s voice.

“It’s ok, you found me.” He whispered, reaching out a hand to rest on Yondu’s chest.  Yondu grabbed the hand, squeezing it in his. 

“Never gonna let you go, now that I got you.”  Yondu growled, his voice low like gravel.

“You better not.” Kraglin agreed, melting in Yondu’s arms.  

The rain continued to pound down around them, but neither man seemed to notice.   

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and rewrote this chapter several times, trying to get it right. Please let me know what you think! I am so so grateful that you guys have stuck with this story for so long :)

Chapter 6

The rain had died down and the sun broke through the clouds before Yondu broke away from holding Kraglin.  It took all of his strength to pull away and shoot a glance behind him at their camp.  Without the shield of pounding rain, the camp seemed too close for what he wanted to do to the man in his arms.  He let out a long sigh, chancing one last brief kiss across Kraglin’s lips, earning him a small whine from the other man.  Kraglin’s hands held their tight grip on the front of Yondu’s shirt, white knuckled.   

“Come on now, quit it.” Yondu said roughly, trying to pry the hands free from his shirt. 

Kraglin furrowed his brow, hurt plainly showing in his eyes.  He snapped his hands away as if the shirt had suddenly burned him.   

“You know we gotta act like nothin’s changed.” Yondu said more gently.   

The frown continued to grow on Kraglin’s face, drawing another frustrated sigh from Yondu.  He reached out toward Kraglin’s cheek before hesitating, letting his hand fall back to his side.  Kraglin watched the motion without changing his expression, though Yondu thought he saw a flicker of something change in his eyes as the hand came back down to rest.  There was such darkness swirling in those eyes, it tore at Yondu.  He reached out again, tipping Kraglin’s chin up so that their eyes met.  The defiance shining out from them almost caused him to laugh.   

“If you were a woman, I’d throw you over my horse and ride straight into camp.  But we both know I can’t.  Gotta keep this to ourselves”  

Yondu moved his thumb up over Kraglin’s chin and gripped it a little too hard.  Kraglin shook the hand off his face and turned away from Yondu.  He stared off at the raging river, though his brows unfurrowed a bit.  He chewed on his bottom lip as he watched the water churn angrily.  Finally he raised his eyes back up to lock on Yondu.

“Do you wish I was a woman?”  He asked quietly, squinting at Yondu. 

Yondu felt his stomach drop at the question.  The fact that Kraglin was a man had never bothered him, in fact he thought maybe he liked that fact very much.  He had something that drew him in that was intoxicating.  It didn’t matter what he was, it mattered who he was.  He wasn’t sure how to put that out loud into words yet though.

“Of course not.  I want you exactly as you are.  Just sayin, it’d be easier to explain.  Don’t think I’ve ever heard of two men falling… being together like this before.” He caught himself before he admitted anything.

Kraglin inched toward him slowly, his shoulders swaying with each step, until all of the distance Yondu had created were replaced with his body.  Yondu leaned forward automatically, so drawn to the other man that he couldn’t help himself.  Kraglin reached out and gripped the front of Yondu’s jacket again, pulling his face up to Yondu’s ear.

“Oh, so you want me huh?”  He whispered, voice low.

A shudder ran down Yondu’s spine as those words brushed warmly over his ear and down his neck.  His entire body burned from the heat coming from those words.  He let out a growl before crushing his lips against Kraglin’s, drawing out a satisfied moan from the other man.  He roughly shoved Kraglin away from him, catching his breath and glaring at the pleased grin on his face.    

Yondu let out a long sigh before staring back in the direction of the camp.  How could he possibly go back to acting as if everything was the same now that he knew how it was to hold Kraglin in his arms? To taste his lips?  If he was a woman, Yondu could just pull him in for a kiss whenever he felt like it.  If the world was right, he could do whatever he wanted… Instead they had to return to camp as if nothing at all had happened.  As if his entire world wasn’t flipped upside down.   

A cool breeze blew with the setting sun, reminding Yondu that they were both completely soaked through from the rain and river.  Kraglin had begun to shiver, though he was doing his best to hide it.

“Think you can make it to your horse?” Yondu asked gently. 

“Think so.” Kraglin said, still staring intensely at Yondu.

 “Let’s get you back to camp then.” Yondu said, wrapping his arm around Kraglin’s shoulder.

Kraglin let out a weak cough before slowly walking over to where his horse still stood under the shelter of a tree.  Yondu helped him swing his leg up and over her back before settling into the saddle.  Once he was satisfied that Kraglin was strong enough to stay upright on his horse, he climbed quickly onto his own horse and led them back to camp.  

Everyone had settled down for the night and all of the camp fires glowing in the field mirrored the stars that were filling the sky.  Peter rushed over to them as they approached, grabbing the reins from Kraglin to help him get down.  He shot Yondu a concerned look as Kraglin slid off his horse and wobbled to his feet.  

“We gotta get him into something dry, then let him rest.” Yondu said, gesturing to the supply wagon.  

Peter nodded, swinging an arm around Kraglin’s shoulders to help him up into the back of the wagon.  Yondu hopped off of his horse and led both of them over to where Groot and Rocket were standing within the paddock.  Groot got to work right away unsaddling both horses, while Rocket slowly drifted over to stand beside Yondu.  There was a glint in his eyes that Yondu didn’t appreciate.   

“Glad you found your man.” Rocket said, coming to stand with his arms crossed against his chest.

Yondu grunted in reply, trying to act casual.  He didn’t like the wording that Rocket had used, or the expression on his pointy face.  Rocket smirked when he got no response, and leaned in closer. 

“I wonder… if I fell in the water would you run after me like that?”  Rocket asked, breaking the stare down they had been having. 

He didn’t wait for a response from Yondu this time, he simply turned and wandered back over to Groot.  He shot a dark look over his shoulder.  Yondu’s first instinct was to march over to Rocket and challenge him for talking like that, but he paused.  Fighting would lead to questions, and unwanted attention to the relationship between him and Kraglin.  As the name floated through his mind, Yondu completely forgot his anger and rushed to the wagon. 

Peter was leaning against the back of the wagon as he approached.

“He’s gonna be fine” Peter said, uncrossing his legs to stand up.   

Yondu nodded, slowing his pace so that he didn’t look too anxious.  Peter gave him a knowing smile.  

“He’s lucky you went out to find him.  That storm was rough.”  

“Lucky I was able to find him.  Damn useful, would’ve been a shame to lose him.” Yondu said, even though he knew he wasn’t fooling his son at all.  Peter simply nodded in agreement before pushing off the wagon to go.

“I’ll take that.”  Yondu said, snatching a large bowl of blackberries from Peter’s hands.

Peter gave a toothy smile, shaking his head as he walked back toward the camp. 

When Yondu climbed up into the back of the wagon, he paused at the sight before him.  Kraglin was bundled up under the buffalo blanket, his mouth hanging slightly open as he slept.  Yondu crawled in as quietly as possible, creeping past Kraglin to get to the wooden chest near the front seat.  He switched out of his wet clothes as quick as possible, having not realized how cold he was until he was out of them.  

A shiver ran through his body, and as he turned back towards Kraglin he saw those big eyes snap shut.  Color rose in his face as he realized that Kraglin had been watching him change.  He crawled back over to the bundle of blanket, and nudged Kraglin’s shoulder roughly. 

“Quit playin, I know you’re awake.”  Yondu said with a smirk on his face. 

Kraglin’s eyes popped open, and he gave Yondu a guilty smile before stretching and sitting up.  The buffalo blanket fell from around him, exposing his bare shoulders and chest.  Yondu let his eyes rake across every inch of exposed flesh, slowly savoring the sight.  When his eyes finally trailed back up to Kraglin’s face, there was the prettiest shade of red spreading across his pale cheeks and across the bridge of his nose.   

Yondu glanced at the opening to the wagon at the dying light outside.  The sky had become a deep purple, laden with glittering stars.  Voices drifted lazily across the thick, humid air from far off in the distance.  He contemplated the chances of being interrupted by anyone, but the sight of Kraglin sitting there patiently waiting for him drew him right over.  

He grabbed the bowl of berries and slid into the space beside Kraglin. He was only dressed in a pair of pants, his thin waist and long torso exposed.  Looking at how tiny his waist was reminded Yondu of the food, and he knelt in front of Kraglin with it.  Kraglin reached out and held the bowl, placing his hands over Yondu’s.   

Staring at their hands clasped on the wooden bowl made Yondu feel an intense urge to care for Kraglin.  He raised one plump blackberry up to Kraglin’s mouth, who opened up for it without question.  His tongue flicked out of his mouth to catch the berry, dragging it along the outer edges before pulling it all into his mouth.  A jolt of heat shot through Yondu like lightning at the sight of that little pink tongue, coursing through his body.   He watched greedily as Kraglin sucked on the fruit, meeting his eyes with a heated gaze.  Seeing that look blazing in Kraglin’s eyes made all the blood in Yondu’s body rush straight to his hips.   

Taking a steadying breath, Yondu picked up another blackberry. 

“Do you want some more?” He asked, bringing it toward Kraglin’s mouth. 

“Mmhmm.” Kraglin purred, opening his lips.   

His hand shook slightly as Yondu slid the fruit between Kraglin’s parted lips. Kraglin closed his eyes as he swallowed, letting out a small pleased noise.  Those big eyes sprang open suddenly, and Kraglin gave a wolfish grin.  He grabbed a giant handful of blackberries and popped them in his mouth. 

“Sorry, I was too hungry to wait anymore.” He said with a laugh. 

Yondu let out a laugh too before grabbing the bowl and finishing the fruit in one big swallow.  He reached up to the front seat of the wagon, abandoning the dirty bowl there before crawling back to Kraglin, who was watching him closely.     

As soon as he came within reach Kraglin opened up the buffalo blanket, gesturing for him to crawl under with him.  Yondu shuffled under the blanket, nervousness bubbling up in his stomach.  He wasn’t used to caring for someone, longing for them.  He certainly had never felt like this about any person before, as if just the look in their eyes could consume him.  Oh those eyes, they practically burned him with their gaze.  

He took his time studying Kraglin’s face as he settled into the space beside him.  A dark red stain from the berries covered his bottom lip.  Yondu leaned forward, trailing his tongue slowly across Kraglin’s lip to get all of the juice before sucking the lip into his mouth.  Kraglin let out a low moan, leaning forward until he was practically on top of Yondu.  His long arms snaked their way around Yondu’s shoulders before clasping behind his head, pulling his face closer still.  

Yondu wound his arms around Kraglin’s thin waist, and pulled him onto his lap in one fluid motion.  He let out a groan as their hips met, the feeling was almost too intense to handle.  Yondu could feel Kraglin, the heat and weight of him, hard and pressed against his thigh.  Kraglin pulled back, his breathing heavy as he looked down at their laps shyly before raising his eyes back up slowly to lock with Yondu’s.  They sat perfectly still, just holding each other as their ragged breaths hung between them.  

There was an intense heat burning in Kraglin’s eyes, but Yondu could also see the nervous hesitation slowly creeping across his face as well.  His cheeks were bright red, the blush spreading across his nose and disappearing into his beard.  Behind Yondu’s head, Kraglin’s nails dug into his scalp and he could feel his fingers shaking a little.

Yondu nudged Kraglin’s cheek with his nose before placing a gentle kiss to his cheekbone.  He ran his hands up and down his back slowly, taking a deep breath before rolling Kraglin off of him.  He wrapped his arm around Kraglin’s shoulder and pulled the blanket back over their legs before placing another kiss against the side of his head.   

“It’s ok.  Ain’t no hurry.” He whispered into his ear.

Kraglin reached out, intertwining his fingers with Yondu’s and just stared at their hands for a few minutes.  His breathing was still coming in rapid, shallow breaths as he slowly dragged his thumb over Yondu’s hand in little circles.  When he finally looked back up, his eyes were  swimming with emotion. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t really know how to do this.”  He said quietly, a pained expression spilling across his face. 

“Well then that makes two of us.” Yondu said, smirking.  “We’ll figure it out together.”

His heart leaped in his chest when he finally got Kraglin to smile.

“Together.” He agreed. 

Yondu lay down, pulling Kraglin against his chest before pulling the buffalo blanket tightly around both of them.  He let out a contented sigh that was returned from the warm body snuggled beside him and stared out the back opening of the wagon at the dark sky so full of stars.  As he drifted off to sleep, Kraglin whispered something into the night air that sounded an awful lot like his name.   


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter finally earns the rating change! Hope you enjoy, I know it's been a long time coming ;D

Chapter 7

 

It took several days for the ground to dry enough from the rain storm for the train to head back out onto the trail without the heavy wagons getting stuck in the mud.  The first few weeks after the disastrous river crossing were spent traveling as long and hard as possible to try and make up for lost time.  The days were spent riding through mud that wanted to suck each horse or ox’s hooves right into it, forcing everyone to stop to loosen stuck wagons, which left little alone time for Yondu and Kraglin.  

Yondu had made sure to keep his tone and expressions particularly neutral when around the rest of the group, especially since the beady eyes of Rocket seemed a little too interested in his interactions with Kraglin.  After about a week and a half of absolutely nothing noteworthy happening however, Rocket seemed to convince himself that it was all in his imagination and returned to pestering Peter.  Just to be safe however, Yondu had refrained from doing much other than steal a kiss or two.    

After the hesitation that had been flashing in Kraglin’s eyes the night that he was rescued, Yondu knew that he had to take his time with whatever this thing was between them.  Each night they would wait patiently for an appropriate amount of time to pass by the fire before finding an excuse to go to the wagon early.  After watching each other from afar all day, they’d treasure the time they had in the wagon just getting to be alone.  All of the random thoughts that had filled their heads all day would come spilling out as they lay cuddled together.  Yondu was overly careful to refrain from doing much more than hold Kraglin in his arms, since he hadn’t quite figured out why Kraglin always pulled back from him as soon as their kisses became too deep.    So much time was spent traveling and pushing wagons free from the muck that they were too tired to even try anything else anyway.  They’d fallen into the comfortable routine of sleeping curled up together like a pair of spoons, and Yondu wasn’t going to push for more until Kraglin seemed ready.

When the sun would break over the horizon each morning, Yondu found it increasingly difficult to separate himself from the long arms that were curled around him.  It was harder and harder to ride beside Kraglin, his brown hair shining with a hint of red in the sunlight, and not pull him in for a kiss.  It was near impossible to watch him race ahead on his horse and not let his hungry eyes rake over the length of the other man’s body.  He’d watch Kraglin’s body sway with each step of his horse, and picture how it would feel to be riding right there behind him.  To press his chest against Kraglin’s back, his legs on either side of his hips, and move together.  Sometimes when he’d be deep in this sort of train of thought, Kraglin would catch his eye and it was as if he could read his mind.   Red would quickly spread across Kraglin’s cheeks and nose, his eyes darting away before shyly coming back up to lock with Yondu’s gaze.  The expression that filled those eyes was so difficult to read, Yondu could see desire swirling deep within them mixed with something hesitant.    

After a month of pushing, the train was back on schedule and approaching the Rocky Mountains.  The vast emptiness of the plains was beginning to give way to rolling hills of green speckled with wildflowers of every color.  When the wind blew, the hills seemed to be a living thing as all of the plants swayed together, as if taking deep breaths.  A darkness spread across the horizon, the silhouette of the Rockies looming tall even from this distance.  Yondu watched the sun make its descent in the sky, and decided to make camp early.  They’d been waking earlier and traveling longer days, everyone deserved to have a decent night’s sleep for a change.  Another few days ride and they would be in the mountains.  He couldn’t think of a better spot to get a good night’s sleep for once than near the base of the mountains.  The air was sweet with flowers and sap from the pine trees, cool and dry unlike the humid prairie air they had been dealing with for months.        

He slowed his horse and pulled up beside Peter and gestured to him to circle the wagons.  Peter and Kraglin rode off to begin setting up camp for the night, and Yondu did a sweep of the valley.  Once he was confident that the area was safe, he settled in for a quick dinner of the scraps that they had left for food.  It was literally getting to be bottom of the barrel supplies, and he was beyond tired of salted meat and hard bread.  They hadn’t had time to try and hunt anything recently, and night fishing had been less than successful.  Gamora and Nebula were good at spotting wild fruit and vegetables so they often came back from scavenging around the campsite with at least a basket full of fresh things to eat.  His stomach rumbled as he saw both girls heading over to the fire, their arms full, and eagerly waited to see what they had found.  While fruit wasn’t very filling, at least it was something to eat that didn’t stick to the roof of his mouth the way the hardtack did.    

As Yondu settled into the space beside Kraglin he stretched his legs, sore from the constant riding.  Kraglin watched the motion out of the corner of his eyes before raising his eyes to Yondu’s face.  The way he studied him with those big eyes always caused an ache deep inside his chest, especially when he couldn’t quite read what was behind them.  He wanted to dive into those deep pools and find what lay down there.  His arm lay on his knee, itching to reach around Kraglin’s shoulders and pull him to him.  Instead he played with a hole in his pants, picking at the frayed edges.  From beside him, Kraglin had his long legs propped up on the pile of wood for the fire, a bowl of soup resting against the hollow of his belly.  Well, soup wasn’t quite accurate.  It was more a bowl of marrow water with the slightest hint of ox tail.  Call it what you will, Kraglin sipped it down in a few gulps before sighing happily and licking his lips.  He paused when he caught Yondu’s eye, the motion of his tongue slowing down to glide across his lips.  Watching the path that Kraglin’s tongue took across his lips made Yondu’s pulse quicken, wishing he could mirror the path with his own mouth.  His hand twitched with the effort of not grabbing Kraglin to pull him in.  A smirk ghosted across Kraglin’s lips as he took in the effect his actions had on Yondu, their eyes locked to each other.    

Nebula tossed both of them a plum, interrupting the stare down that had been taking place.  Kraglin studied his for a moment before taking an enormous bite, letting the juice run down his chin.  Yondu leaned forward automatically, wanting to trace the drop of juice and follow where it rolled down his face with his tongue.  He had been doing so well with suppressing the ever growing desire deep inside him, despite finding damn near every little thing Kraglin did to be enticing.  Tonight however he seemed to be losing the battle with his self control, maybe it was the fresh air or higher altitude.  Blame it on the mountains that lay ahead perhaps.  Whatever the reason, he was worried that he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer, he needed Kraglin.  Yondu thought perhaps Kraglin could sense it too, and that’s why he was teasing him.  It was safe to tease him here, in front of the fire with people around.  Kraglin could test out what did and didn’t attract his attention, see what distracted him or got his blood pumping, without the risk of having to follow through on it.  It was a frustrating game that he was playing, but Yondu knew that if he was patient the reward would be so worth it.  He wanted Kraglin, in every sense of the phrase.  He longed for him, pined even.  Sometimes just looking over at him in the crowd caused his heart to skip a beat.  At night, Yondu would wake sometimes and look over at Kraglin’s peaceful face as he slept, and his heart would ache.  A deep ache, the kind that he could still feel when he woke in the morning.  It wasn’t just that he wanted Kraglin, oh how he wanted him, but he wanted all of him.  Wanted to kiss him until he stole the breath from his lungs, to feel Kraglin’s bare skin on his.  To kiss every last inch of his body as he discovered it.  He longed to hear him moan beneath him and call out his name so loud it echoed through the canyons.  

A large branch snapped and crackled in the fire, drawing his attention back to the surrounding group.  It didn’t seem fair, not being able to show off how he felt about the man beside him.  WIth a grunt he shoved his own plum into his mouth, taking a bite that went almost to the pit.  He ate the entire thing in 5 bites, staring intensely into the fire as he chewed before tossing the remains into the flames.  He watched what was left of his plum blacken and shrivel in the heat of the fire, the hot flames dancing back and forth around it until there was nothing left but a bubbling black pit.  His stomach rumbled again, dissatisfied with the small amount of actual food that the fruit had supplied. Yondu stood up and marched off to the hills that looked out at the great shadow of the mountains.  A smile ghosted across his face when he heard footsteps behind him, eagerly trying to catch up.

Yondu climbed over one of the large hills and came to rest on the downward slope looking out across the valley at the base of the mountains.  The air was heavy with the scent of all the wildflowers growing at his feet, crushed by his heavy boots and releasing such a sweet smell.  He could hear the footsteps slow to a halt behind him, but didn’t move or give any acknowledgement.  Instead he looked out at the scene that lay out in front of him, so beautiful that it was hard to believe it was real.  The shadow of the mountains were such a deep black, not even the moonlight seemed to be able to cut through it.  Lightning bugs drifted through the air, blinking their light as they fluttered around Yondu, their tiny lights mirroring the sky above filled with countless stars.  The tall grass and wildflowers swayed in the breeze, softly rustling in rhythm to his breathing    

He heard Kraglin take one step, then another slowly, trying to be quiet.  Yondu could feel Kraglin right behind him, his body inches away, yet he stood perfectly still just waiting to see what the other man would do.  Kraglin came to stand beside Yondu, his brow furrowing as he squinted out into the dark.  They stared out together at the shadowed outline of the mountain range, overwhelmed by the size.  

“Never seen anything that big before in my life.  They make the Appalachian mountains look like hills.” He said, awe clear in his voice.

“They sure are something.” Yondu agreed.

Kraglin frowned a little as he tried to see the mountains more clearly.  “What’s that glowing off the moon up there?”  

Yondu stopped his study of Kraglin’s face to look up at the mountain peaks.  “Pretty sure that’s snow.  They’re so tall, the snow stays there all year.”  

Kraglin turned to peer at Yondu, then back up at the mountains, clearly debating whether he should believe him or not.  It was playing so clearly across his face that Yondu couldn’t help but laugh.  He nudged Kraglin’s shoulder, but the moment his hand made contact he regretted it.  Feeling the warmth of Kraglin’s body through his shirt immediately made the ache in his chest resurface from whatever place it had been resting.  He ran his hand along Kraglin’s shoulder, over his shoulder blades, and onto the opposite shoulder where he let it hang down against Kraglin’s chest.  Kraglin brought his hand up to grab Yondu’s holding it tightly against his chest, lacing their fingers together.  A little hum escaped his lips as he leaned back into Yondu’s chest, closing his eyes.  Yondu looked over at Kraglin, taking the time to truly study him in the bright moonlight.  His pale skin shone silver, the soft curves of his cheeks glowing in the light.  Yondu’s eyes followed where the light struck, and grazed his knuckles lightly down Kraglin’s cheek.

“Beautiful.” he muttered before he could stop himself.  

Kraglin’s eyes popped open.  He turned his head to stare straight into Yondu’s eyes, his eyebrows creasing as he frowned a little in thought.  

“Yeah, I meant you.  I can’t seem to take my eyes off of you.” Yondu said, tipping Kraglin’s chin up gently his thumb.

Even in the dark, it was easy to see the flush spread across Kraglin’s cheeks and nose.  He chewed on his lower lip for a moment before looking back up.  

“You have a view like this, and you can’t take your eyes off me?” He gestured to the mountains in the distance.

“Can’t help that I see everything I want, right here in front of me.”  Yondu said, tightening his grip on Kraglin’s hand.

Emotion swam through Kraglin’s eyes at the words as he spun around and caught Yondu’s lips in his.  He wrapped his arms around Yondu’s neck, cradling the back of his head.  There was something desperate and forceful about the way he pulled Yondu into him.  Yondu slid his tongue across his bottom lip, following the path that Kraglin’s tongue had taken earlier at dinner.  His lips still tasted like plum juice, and Yondu grazed his teeth across the bottom lip gently.  Kraglin gasped at the sensation, and Yondu took advantage of his open mouth, sliding his tongue inside.  He found Kraglin’s tongue and rubbed his against it, swirling it around until Kraglin imitated him.  He let out a low moan when Yondu sucked on his tongue, raking his nails against his scalp.  When Yondu let out a purr at the motion, Kraglin slid his nails slowly down Yondu’s neck.  He continued down his shoulders, and when he got nothing but encouragement from the noises Yondu made, he dragged his nails all the way down to Yondu’s lower back.  He could feel all of the muscles in Yondu’s back, hard and tight, right through his shirt.  His hands scratched slowly up and around his back, exploring him as their kisses deepened.  Yondu wanted to just enjoy every moment of this, not sure how far Kraglin was comfortable going with this.  He was happily along for the ride, wherever Kraglin wanted to take them.  Kraglin seemed to be testing the water, his hand traveling along the hem of his shirt.    

Kraglin took a little breath in, held it, and then reached out and placed a shaking hand against Yondu’s hip as he let his breath back out slowly.  The breath blew across Yondu’s neck and ear, causing a little shiver.  Kraglin paused, his fingers curving to fit around Yondu’s hip, before squeezing it.  

Just the feel of those thin fingers through the thick material of his pants sent heat all through Yondu’s body.  His stomach buzzed with a different kind of hunger as Kraglin’s hand traveled from his hip, under his shirt to his back, pulling him flat against his chest.  Yondu could feel each shuddered breath from Kraglin straight through him, feel them come out and tickle his neck.  He reached out and gripped Kraglin’s hand in his, pulling it up to his mouth and placing a kiss to his palm.  When that earned him a happy little noise from Kraglin, Yondu turned and nuzzled his throat, placing a kiss to the hollow space below his adam’s apple.  He felt with his lips as Kraglin swallowed, and smirked against his throat.  He trailed kisses across Kraglin’s collar bone, up his neck and to his ear.  Kraglin let out a shuddery breath as Yondu slid his tongue down the curve of his ear, goosebumps spreading across his skin.  He sucked the earlobe into his mouth, running his tongue against the soft edges before biting down.  Kraglin let out a moan, the sound vibrating through his chest.   His fingers gripped Yondu hard before giving in and pulling their hips together roughly.  

The friction from being suddenly pressed against Kraglin was delicious.  Yondu felt all of his blood rush right to where their bodies connected.  He couldn’t help rocking a little, testing the water as he pressed into Kraglin’s hips.  He was hard, and he could feel that Kraglin was too.  The hands gripping Yondu’s hips tightened their hold as Kraglin shut his eyes tight, his hips meeting Yondu’s as he rocked against him. Yondu paused, not sure if it was too much, and watched Kraglin’s face for any sign.  Kraglin swallowed hard, his breathing coming in shallow, before he ground against Yondu.  Yondu stayed perfectly still, scared that if he moved Kraglin would change his mind.  Instead, a whine escaped Kraglin’s throat as he rutted against Yondu again.  Yondu could feel the entire outline of Kraglin, hard and throbbing, through his pants as he rubbed against Yondu’s equally hard cock.  The knowledge that Kraglin liked this, that he wanted him too, was enough to make his head feel light.  He wanted to throw Kraglin onto the ground, right here surrounded by flowers, and ravage him…

The realization of what it was that he truly wanted to do to Kraglin hit Yondu hard, his stomach dropping and tightening all at the same time.  It scared him, but also turned him on, picturing taking Kraglin under the stars.  Laying him down and showing him just how deep his feelings were for him.  He just wasn’t sure Kraglin was quite there yet.  

Kraglin shut his eyes tight as he moved to brush his lips to Yondu’s.  The kiss was messy, needy, but so hesitant that Yondu peeked through his eyelashes to make sure the other man was actually there.  Kraglin opened his eyes ever so slowly, his long eyelashes hanging heavy on his lids.  Yondu lost the air in his lungs when he saw the intensity of the desire storming in Kraglin’s eyes.  They burned every inch of him that they touched with their gaze.  

Kraglin reached out one thin hand, grasping Yondu’s in it before giving him a tug to follow him. He headed back up the hill toward camp, running his thumb over the back of Yondu’s hand as they walked in silence.  He didn’t let go until they were in sight of the supply wagon, even though if anyone had been watching them they would have noticed that they were holding hands.  There were still several people awake and sitting at the fire, but no one looked up as they approached.

They both crawled into the back of the wagon without a word, and Yondu watched Kraglin lay down across the buffalo blanket with his back to him.  His heart pounded in his chest as Kraglin ran his hand through the thick fur before patting the space behind him, gazing over his shoulder at Yondu with those big blue eyes.  Yondu slipped in behind him, fitting in perfectly like a pair of spoons in a drawer.  He was still so hard, but he tried to lay still and just hold Kraglin.  As he held him, Yondu wasn’t sure if it was his arms or Kraglin that was shaking.  He pressed a kiss to Kraglin’s lips, getting a little eager noise in response.    

Snaking his arms around Kraglin’s thin frame, he placed his hand against Kraglin’s hip.  He could feel the sturdy bone through the material of his pants, and he slid his hand underneath the thin fabric inch by inch until his fingers felt soft skin.  Yondu let his fingertips ghost across Kraglin’s skin, tracing little circles that left goosebumps in their wake.  His fingers followed the soft trail of hair that lead from Kraglin’s chest toward his belly button before making their way back up to rest near his heart.  Yondu could feel the pounding coming through Kraglin’s chest, perfectly matching the beat that was pulsing through his own veins.  

Kraglin lay perfectly still for a moment, adjusting to the touch.  Hesitantly he reached up and pulled Yondu’s hand further under his shirt and against his flat stomach.  Yondu could feel the muscles fluttering under his touch, and he delicately ran his fingertips across his chest again, grazing the skin with his fingernails.  He was immediately rewarded by the sweetest little gasp escaping from Kraglin’s lips at the touch.  

When he dragged his nails across his chest and back all the way down to his hip bones, Kraglin let out a small moan.  Pleased with the reaction, Yondu did it again, ghosting his fingertips up Kraglin’s stomach before dragging his nails back down.  This caused Kraglin to moan again, arching into the touch and following his fingers.  As Kraglin arched his back, he pressed his ass into Yondu.  This drew out a low groan, biting his lip to stay quiet as he couldn’t stop himself from rocking forward into Kraglin.  His cock pressed pleasantly into Kraglin, who in responded by arching back, shoving his ass further against Yondu.  

Just that motion alone made a flame spark up and spread through his entire body.  His mouth fell open, and a shuddering breath escaped his lips as they both began slowly rocking back and forth, pressing against each other.  Yondu ran his hand along Kraglin’s chest, his fingertips grazing over his hard nipple and drawing out a breathy gasp.

“Oh Yondu” Kraglin breathed, arching back against him hard.

The sound of his name coming from those open lips was almost too much for Yondu.  It made him long to make Kraglin cry out his name over and over.  He was throbbing, so hard he could barely stand it, and so he rocked his hips deep against Kraglin.  As he moved, Kraglin rolled back against him, matching each thrust as it came.  

His long thin fingers found Yondu’s and slowly moved his hand all the way down his chest, his stomach, to the waist of his pants.  They rocked back and forth together, Kraglin clutching Yondu’s hand for several minutes.  Their breaths came out in ragged little bursts, filling the still air.  The wagon creaked quietly with each motion.  

Yondu leaned forward, and placed a trail of kisses down Kraglin’s long neck.  When he reached the place where his neck and shoulder met, Yondu licked the salty sweat that was forming there.  Kraglin let out a moan, leaning back as Yondu swirled his tongue against his neck before sucking hard on his skin.  When he did it again, grazing his teeth against Kraglin’s pulse, he was rewarded with a long groan.

“Do you like that?” Yondu whispered in Kraglin’s ear before placing a kiss to his neck.

“Mmhmm.” Kraglin responded breathily.

Yondu grinned, and sucked on Kraglin’s throat before scraping his teeth down to his collarbone.  He ran his tongue along the length of the bone before coming back up his neck to bite down right behind his ear.  

“Is that ok?” He asked when he felt Kraglin shudder.

Kraglin nodded, too overwhelmed with need to speak. Yondu brought his hand up to rub the prickly stubble of  Kraglin’s cheek before turning his head so that their lips could meet.  He kissed him hard, rough, biting down on his full bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth.  Kraglin moaned, kissing him back desperately.  Yondu bucked his hips, slamming against Kraglin who moaned right into Yondu’s open mouth.  They were kissing so hard and so deep that Yondu could barely breathe, but he couldn’t pull away.  He wanted to be connected to Kraglin forever, in any way possible.  It seemed there would never be enough time to taste him properly, fully.  Kraglin pulled away finally, gasping for breath.  He stared over his shoulder at Yondu, mouth hanging open.  His lips were swollen and bruised, teeth marks trailing up and down his throat.  

“Put your hands on me.” He demanded.  

Those words shot blood straight to Yondu’s cock, and he hurried to obey.  The hand that had been slowly tracing circles across his chest flattened out, his palm gliding across Kraglin’s skin.  He moved to cover every inch of Kraglin’s chest from under his shirt.  His nails scraped across one small hard nipple, then moved to circle the other with just a fingertip.  Kraglin sighed, stretching upward like a cat to follow wherever Yondu’s fingers went.  When he brushed back over a nipple, he scratched his nail across it again, earning a moan.  

Kraglin reached up and covered Yondu’s hand with his own.  Hesitantly he dragged their hands down lower, until Yondu felt the outline of Kraglin’s aching cock.  He palmed over it slowly, causing Kraglin to thrust up into his hand with a fluttery moan.  Yondu’s breath stuck in his throat as he touched him.  He’d wanted him for so long, and he could feel just how big and hard he was, right there in his hand.  If Kraglin asked him any request, he’d agree to it the way he felt right now.  He’d do anything to keep hearing those little noises come from his mouth hanging open, head thrown back and those beautiful eyes closed tight.  

Their breath turned ragged as they continued to rock against each other.  A little whimper escaped Kraglin’s lips as Yondu rubbed his hand slowly over him, continuing to thrust against him from behind.  His entire body was burning, heat radiating from his core and spreading out to his fingertips as they traced the outline of Kraglin through his pants.

“Yondu.” Kraglin said, something urgent in his tone.  He grabbed Yondu’s hand and brought it over to the button on his pants, pressing his fingers to it.  

“Please.”  

Hearing the begging tone in his voice, Yondu growled and practically ripped the button off of his pants.  He slid the fabric out of the way, rewarded with the sight of Kraglin’s cock so hard and leaking that it made him lick his lips.  It was glorious, and Yondu took a moment to just sit and take in the sight before looking up at Kraglin.  Though he was clearly blushing, there was pride shining in his eyes at the reaction Yondu had had seeing all of him.  

Yondu leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to Kraglin’s lips before returning to the task at hand.  He reached out and gently wrapped his hand around Kraglin’s cock, trying not to shake.  He glided his finger over some of the precum that was leaking out, spreading it across the head before stroking down slowly.  As his hand slid down the shaft, Kraglin’s body trembled, the vibrations going straight through Yondu’s hand.  His eyes were shut tight, little lines forming as his brow furrowed, and Yondu paused.  Was this too much for him?  Though he was painfully turned on, he was willing to halt everything the moment Kraglin asked him to, if he needed.

When his hand stayed still too long, Kraglin reached out and tried to slide it up and down as a hint.  Yondu quietly chuckled, all worry that he was going beyond Kraglin’s comfort level floating away in the air.  When Yondu wrapped his hand completely around Kraglin’s shaft and stroked him slowly up and down, Kraglin’s entire body seemed to vibrate.  He rubbed his finger against the head, collecting more precum before sliding back down him.  Kraglin shook as he thrust up into Yondu’s hand, letting out a low moan from deep in his chest.   

Knowing that his hand drew out that moan, made him sound like that, made Yondu lose control for a moment.  He ground against Kraglin desperately, the friction building up inside of him.  He increased the pressure of his grip as he rocked, and Kraglin thrust harder into his hand.  They picked up in the rhythm of their movements, harder and harder against each other.  Yondu could feel Kraglin’s entire body shudder against him each time he slid his hand down his length, loving the little sounds that came with the motion.

He reached his hand back between their bodies, pressing Yondu to him as he ground his ass hard against his erection.  His hand wound between their bodies, finding Yondu’s cock through his pants and rubbing him. Yondu bit down on Kraglin’s shoulder to keep from crying out from the intense pleasure surging through him as he slammed against Kraglin, his hand working up and down faster and faster.  Kraglin arched his back at the sensation, the pain mixing with the overwhelming pleasure. Yondu rushed to bring his lips up to cover Kraglin’s mouth as he let out a howl, slamming into his hand at the same time.  

He rolled Kraglin to straddle on top of him and pulled his face in to kiss him, full of urgency and need.  Kraglin frantically worked to undo the buttons on Yondu’s pants, and pulled his thick cock out.  It weighed heavy in his hand, and he simply stared at it in awe for a moment until Yondu groaned impatiently and thrust up while gripping Kraglin in his own hand.  Kraglin let out another breathy moan, and they both began sliding their hands up and down each other in unison.  

Slowly they gained speed, matching rhythm with each other, their ragged breaths filling the still air.  As their hands both sped up, Yondu leaned forward and caught Kraglin’s lips in his.  All of the urgency he felt, the desperate need he had for Kraglin, flooded through his kiss.  He had never felt like this, ever.  He felt like he might actually explode, he was so overwhelmed.  

“Oh god!” Yondu groaned, slamming into Kraglin’s hand.

Kraglin dove down to meet Yondu’s lips, his hands shaking as they continued dancing across his skin frantically.  Both of their bodies shuddered in tandem, panting breaths mingling together, as they inched closer and closer.  Yondu felt like his entire body could melt into the floor, as long as Kraglin would melt with him.

Suddenly Kraglin froze, his head thrown back as his eyes shut tight, and he cried out Yondu’s name.  Yondu leaned forward and caught Kraglin’s lips, swallowing the words as Kraglin spilled all over his hand.  He had never seen anything more beautiful than the face Kraglin made as he came, the noises coming from his mouth.  It drove him over the edge, coming so hard that he got all over both of them.  His body trembled as he collapsed beside Kraglin, pulling his body against his tightly.  They let out a deep, guttural sigh at almost the exact same moment, drawing an exhausted laugh from both.  

Yondu wrapped his arms tightly around Kraglin’s body, holding him flush against him.  As he drew the other’s lips in for a deep kiss, something wet splashed his cheek.  When he tried to pull back to check what it was, Kraglin forced the kiss deeper, a small sigh passing from his lips into Yondu’s mouth.  A shudder passed through his thin body, reverberating straight through Yondu.  When Kraglin finally pulled up, he rubbed his nose slowly against Yondu’s and then rolled over onto the blanket.  He curled up in the nook of Yondu’s shoulder, curling up into a ball, and grabbed Yondu’s hand tightly in his.  Once his breathing had evened out and his hand had relaxed, Yondu peered over at Kraglin.  The sight of this man sleeping peacefully in his arms made Yondu’s heart feel like it would take over his entire chest from being so big.  He had become his everything.  Yondu lay his head back down on the blanket, listening to Kraglin’s breathing, wishing they could just lay like this forever.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a little sad to be done with this. I just want to say thank you SO much to those of you who have stuck with this story all the way through (shoutout to InterstellarSpaceAce and Four_Nostril), you were what motivated me to keep writing! This was the first thing I've written in years, I was just so in love with Kraglin after seeing gotg! Hopefully this last chapter was worth the wait :D Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 8

 

The thuds of each hoof falling on the cold ground echoed across the mountains as the train slowly made their way along the well-worn path.  The path wound through the mountain range, dark from the enormous shadows that never disappeared.  All of the mountains loomed over them as they walked below like little ants marching.  Each snort that came from Kraglin’s horse came out in frosty bursts, her breath hanging in front of her nose before disappearing.  Watching this happen, Kraglin tested it out as well, pleased to see that he could make his breath come out like clouds.  

Far above them, heavy grey clouds hovered between the mountains in a seemingly constant state of snowing.  Yondu shot a nervous glance up at those clouds every mile or so, unsure if they were getting worse or staying the same.  It was still early enough in the fall that snow at their elevation wasn’t common, but he didn’t like to take any chances.  His mood would lighten whenever Kraglin caught his eye however.  While he didn’t look forward to snow, Kraglin seemed itching to experience it, which warmed that glowing spot in his chest.  

Just as the sun had slid behind the mountains, the glow from the town appeared up ahead.  When everyone noticed it, excited chatter rose up and filled the cold air.  Kraglin turned eagerly to Yondu, who nodded to him before they both urged their horses forward.  

The town was nestled in a small valley, surrounded by mountains on all sides.  Clusters of little wooden shacks lay scattered around, as if someone had just dropped them there absentmindedly.  Smoke rose from each chimney, the streams glowing as they rose up into the frosty air.  The leaves on the trees were already turning bright orange and red, crunching below each hoof as they passed through.  In the center of town, they found two neat rows of buildings.  Yondu sent Drax and Groot to the stable to get the animals settled for the night, and then ordered Peter and Rocket to get all of the families settled in the large inn at the edge of the street.

Yondu and Kraglin set their few belongings into the small cabin they’d gotten.  All of the rooms in the inn had been taken by the wagon train families, so Yondu had been able to get an empty cabin right at the edge of town.  It wasn’t much, just one small living area with a big bed and a stone fireplace right in the center of the room.  Yondu rolled out his buffalo blanket right in front of the fire, letting the flames heat it up for later.  Kraglin watched him roll it out, a glint in his eye that was more than the firelight.

After everything had been settled, Yondu wandered over to the saloon that was directly across the street from the inn.  A wooden porch wrapped around the front and side of the building, and he could hear music from inside.  Lights flickered through the wooden swinging doors.  It had been months since they had heard or seen anyone outside of their group.  It was more than a little shocking to Yondu's system to have something new to listen to.  His boots thudded on the dry boards of the porch as he stepped up, relishing the quiet for one last moment.  

Pushing the swinging doors aside, the cheerful piano music grew louder.  The room was large, with many circle tables filled with people doing every activity possible.  Dark red and gold wallpaper plastered the wooden walls, peeling at the seams.  A large chandelier made of deer antlers hung heavy over the tables, wax dripping from the candles onto the floor.  Kerosene lamps hung from hooks on the walls as well, their flickering light adding to the hazy atmosphere as cigar smoke curled up into the air.    

There were ladies in many varying levels of undress strutting around, their ruffled corsets and skirts bustling with each step.  A petite blonde with severely straight hair hurried over to Yondu, draping a tiny delicate hand on his forearm.  He let his eyes travel over her, taking in the way her corset barely contained her large chest.  The black fabric of her corset was pulled in so tight that she was only able to take in small, shallow breaths.  Each breath made her chest heave upward, pushing her breasts out further into view.  

In a different life, he would have happily followed her up the rickety staircase that lined the far wall.  Her dull, bored eyes wouldn’t have bothered him the way they did now.  He took in each of her defining features, realizing that none of it did a thing for him anymore.  He longed for a skinny, hooked nose instead of her little button nose.  Her short, dainty fingers wouldn’t feel as nice wrapped around him, stroking him, as those long thin fingers did.  Those lips, painted red and pouting, held nothing compared to the rough beard that rubbed against his face with each kiss.  The thought of going upstairs with her not only seemed unappealing; it made him feel disloyal to Kraglin for even crossing his mind.  Why would he settle for anything less, now that he had tasted what he truly desired?    

With a grunt, he shoved her hand off and kept walking, ignoring the little huff she let out as he walked by.  A group of men were playing cards in the corner, letting out rowdy bursts of laughter as they played.  The man sitting at the piano was smoking a big cigar as he played, his brandy sloshing in the glass resting beside his sheet music with each pound of his fingers on the keys.  

A long wooden bar ran the wall, stools lined up in front of it.  The bartender nodded to Yondu as he sat down; setting down the glass he’d been cleaning. 

“What’ll you have?” He asked, moving to stand in front of Yondu.

“Something strong.”  Yondu answered, glancing at the rows of bottles lining the back wall. 

The bartender eyed him up a minute, then picked up a bottle of whiskey and set down a glass.

“That’ll hit the spot.  Been on the road too long.” Yondu said, beckoning the glass as it was placed before him.

He picked the drink up, just letting the heavy smell linger in his nose a moment before taking a sip.  It burned, warming him up as it traveled down his throat and seemingly straight into his bloodstream.

“Good?”  A voice purred into his ear.

“Oh yeah.”  Yondu answered, grinning into his glass.  

Kraglin slid onto the stool beside him, his hand lingering on Yondu’s shoulder before sliding it slowly down his back, risking a quick brush of Yondu’s muscular thigh.  Yondu flexed at the touch, leaning in subtly to catch Kraglin’s eye.  Kraglin gave a toothy grin before motioning to the glass in Yondu’s hand and then held up two fingers to the bartender.  Yondu peered at him out of the corner of his eye, still relishing having something other than river water in his belly.  Kraglin squirmed on the stool, struggling to find a comfortable way to fold his long legs.  A chuckle slipped from Yondu’s throat, and he placed a hand gently onto Kraglin’s shoulder to calm him.

“I know we been on our own a long while, but you gotta sit still.  People’ll think there’s something funny with you.” He said, though the grin spreading across his face softened his words.

“Can’t sit still, this bar was made for tiny people.” Kraglin whined, before stretching one leg out to rest on Yondu’s stool.   

Yondu let his eyes follow the long line of his leg all the way up to where it connected to Kraglin’s hip, and his fingers itched to grip him there.  Kraglin noticed where Yondu’s eyes were focused and straightened up a little, his face reddening prettily.  The bartender set the two drinks down in front of Kraglin without a word before moving on.  The saloon was filling up quickly, most of the men from the wagon train eager to let loose after months of hard travel.  All of the saloon girls were swirling around them, their skirts looking like colorful blurs as they moved amongst the crowd.  Several had already found perches on the knee of some lonely man, while another stole the piano player’s hat and put it on her head.

A roar of laughter erupted suddenly from the poker table, Rocket standing up and pointing at Drax while shouting as they both threw down their cards.  Kraglin turned around, resting his elbows on the bar, and watched the scene unfold.  Yondu turned too, setting his empty glass on the counter.  They sat in a comfortable silence, taking in everything for a long time.  

Kraglin’s elbow kept scootching closer to Yondu’s, until they rested against each other on the counter.  Yondu glanced at the place where their arms touched, wondering if anyone would think anything of it, but the warmth he could feel coming from Kraglin was enough to convince him to let it alone.  He tried to let the gentle pressure of their elbows touching be enough for now, telling himself that any connection was better than nothing.    

As he struggled to convince himself of that thought, he spotted Peter and Gamora tucked away in a dark corner.  They were curled up together on a bench, feet tangled up beneath the long table.  She was absentmindedly playing with a fraying edge of his jacket while talking to him, a big smile covering both of their faces as they stared into each other's eyes.  

A deep, hollow ache spread through Yondu’s chest as he watched them.  The pressure against his elbow increased as Kraglin followed his eyes.  They both let out long sighs at almost the same moment, watching silently as Gamora reached out and tucked some hair out of Peter’s eyes, her fingers trailing along his face.  Leaning forward, Kraglin clasped his hands in his lap and stared down at his fingers.  His long eyelashes hung down over his eyes, obscuring his view.  Yondu tipped back the second glass that was waiting on the counter in one gulp, setting it down a little too hard on the wooden bar.  Kraglin followed suit, cringing a little at the burn but shaking it off quickly. 

“Gonna get some air.” Yondu muttered, turning away.

He didn’t wait for a reply, standing up and going out the side door.  The air was thin and cold, a drastic contrast from the warm, liquor filled room he’d just vacated.  It was still and quiet on the street, nothing moving except for a stray cat.  The moon was bright up in the sky, it’s light shining in beams down the lonesome street.  Yondu followed the curve of the wraparound porch, his hand trailing the rough wooden railing as he walked.  

As he rounded the back of the saloon, Kraglin’s hand slid over his as he came up behind him.  Yondu could feel his breath coming out in short puffs, the warm air mingling with the cold against the skin of his neck.  They stood like that, pressed together holding hands against the cold wooden railing, just looking out into the night.  The muffled, distant sounds of the piano fluttered out to them, the only sign of life. Kraglin leaned forward, breathing in the scent of Yondu’s jacket, before wrapping his arms around Yondu’s waist.  He tentatively placed a kiss against his neck, smiling against Yondu’s skin when he felt him shiver.

Kraglin made small circles with his hand against Yondu’s stomach and hip, toying with the hem of his pants before moving back.  Yondu’s pulse picked up each time that hand slid against him, closer and closer to where they both knew he longed to be touched.  Kraglin continued his slow circles with his hand, thoroughly enjoying the hitch in Yondu’s breath with each motion.

Having enough of being teased, Yondu spun around, grabbing Kraglin by the front of his jacket, and shoved him roughly against the wall behind them.  Kraglin pulled back, shocked by the sudden change of position, his mouth hanging open.  Yondu pounced on him, sucking Kraglin’s bottom lip into his mouth roughly.  Kraglin moaned into his mouth, melting into the kiss.  His hands snaked up Yondu’s back to cradle his head, forcing their mouths together painfully.  Yondu bit down on Kraglin’s lip, dragging his teeth across the lip before running his tongue along the bite mark.  He grinned against Kraglin’s mouth, enjoying being able to feel how swollen his lip was from the bite.   

Forcing himself away from Kraglin’s hungry mouth, Yondu trailed kisses down Kraglin’s long neck to his collar bone.  The feel of Kraglin’s warm skin under his lips made his blood surge through his body, that fire sparking back up and spreading quickly.  He pinned Kraglin against the wall, their hips grinding together.  Their bodies were wound so close together, it was as if there was no end to one or beginning of the other, they were just one mess of tangled limbs.  When he sucked Kraglin’s earlobe into his mouth, he was rewarded with Kraglin thrusting hard against him, the moan vibrating through his body.  

Yondu could tell that Kraglin wanted him as much as he did, could feel it pressed against his thigh.  Feeling high from kissing him, Yondu let his hand slide slowly down the length of his back before cupping Kraglin’s ass.  He glanced back around at the empty street, and tilted his head in the direction their cabin was.

“Wanna get out of here?” He asked, his voice low and gravelly.

“Yes please.” Kraglin said, his voice a little breathless.  

Yondu was pleased to see that his lip was still puffy from the bite he’d given him.  He grabbed Kraglin’s hand and pulled him off the porch and down the dusty road.  As they passed by, each little cabin’s windows glowed with soft light.  No one else was out, the night growing darker and more silent the farther from the center of town they walked.  Their little cabin was right at the edge of the valley, looking out at the mountains that surrounded them.  

There was a bitter tang to the air as they walked, and it took a few moments for Yondu to recognize the smell.  When he did, he turned to Kraglin.

“Smells like snow.” He said, peering at Kraglin. 

Kraglin turned his face up to the sky, his big eyes shining with moonlight.  As if on cue, light fluffy flakes began to fall from the sky.  They filled the sky, imitating stars as they fell, catching the moonlight and glowing bright white.  As a large snowflake fluttered onto Kraglin’s nose, he broke out into a grin before running right into the middle of the road.  Arms outstretched, he spun in a circle, mouth wide open as he caught snowflakes on his tongue.  Snow landed in his hair, sparkling as they caught the light.  Yondu stood transfixed, unable to look away.  He’d never seen anything as pure and beautiful as this.  Kraglin looked so happy; it made him want to just gather him up in his arms.  Despite the frigid air, his entire body felt warm.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Yondu marched over to Kraglin.  When Kraglin turned to smile at him, there were snowflakes trapped in his long eyelashes.  Yondu gently brushed them away with his thumb before stroking Kraglin’s face.  He placed a deep kiss to Kraglin’s lips before leaning forward and throwing Kraglin over his shoulder in one motion.  Kraglin wriggled in his arms, playfully smacking Yondu and letting out a bright laugh.  Yondu strode the last few steps to their cabin and kicked open the door with his boot.

As he tossed Kraglin onto the bed, he supposed this was how it felt to carry your bride over the threshold, minus the white dress and cake.  The idea made him chuckle, but he stopped when he saw the extreme heat burning in Kraglin’s eyes.  His hand shook a little from the intensity.  Here they were, finally able to truly be alone.  Maybe he’d find out just what burned behind those large eyes.

There was an awkward pause as they looked at each other; the only motion the flames in the fireplace, the soft crackle of wood interrupting their silence.  Yondu finally went and sat on the bed, sliding his boots off his feet.  Kraglin watched him take off both boots before hurrying to do the same.  Yondu moved his hands up to his jacket, but Kraglin rushed over to help.  He slid the leather jacket slowly from Yondu’s shoulders, letting his fingers rub against his thin shirt.  He locked eyes with Yondu as he tossed the jacket onto the floor, and dropped his own jacket on top.  

Yondu’s breath caught in his chest as he watched Kraglin stand there, his hands hesitating on the top button of his shirt.  Each button slid out painfully slow, revealing pale skin underneath, inch by inch.  Yondu watched hungrily, unable to blink in case he missed any detail.  A deep red was spreading across Kraglin’s face as he peeled his shirt off of his thin shoulders, and let it drop to the floor to reveal his thin frame.  Goosebumps spread across his pale skin from being exposed to the cold air and Yondu let his eyes follow their path across his body.  

Yondu reached out, letting his hands glide across Kraglin’s chest, down across his hollow stomach before snaking around to his waist, pulling him down onto his lap.  His lips trailed kisses across Kraglin’s chest and throat while his hands ran up and down the smooth, soft skin of his back.  Kraglin leaned into each kiss, his head falling back as he let out a quiet sigh.  When Yondu’s hands moved down to grab at his ass, Kraglin began grinding against him.  It sent fire surging through both of them, feeling each other’s erections press together with such delicious friction.  Kraglin’s hands found Yondu’s face, forcing it forward to give him a rough kiss.  The kiss became deeper and deeper, urgent, until neither man could breathe.   

Yondu growled, pulling back from the kiss to push Kraglin flat onto his back.  He sat back on his heels, thoroughly enjoying the view before him.  Kraglin lay spread out on the bed, his bare chest rising and falling quickly with each shaky breath.  His pale skin seemed to glow from the firelight, highlighting each curve of his body.  His pants hung low, hip bones protruding out and framing the soft trail of hair that continued below his belt.  Yondu leaned down, placing an open mouth kiss to one hip bone before trailing his tongue along it, causing Kraglin to buck his hips up with a moan.  The motion shoved his hips right into Yondu’s mouth, and he could feel Kraglin, hard against his throat right through his pants.       

Reaching out to him, Kraglin shakily yanked at Yondu’s shirt hem, pulling it up and off with a jerk.  His hands grasped onto Yondu’s shoulders with urgency, pushing him back towards his hips.  Yondu took a moment to kiss the other hip bone while he considered what exactly he wanted to do, which was to pull Kraglin’s length into his mouth.  He didn’t know why the thought was just hanging there in his mind, but it seemed like maybe that was what Kraglin wanted too.  He thrust his hips up again, causing Yondu to suck on the soft space in the hollow of his hip bone.  

“Keep going.  Please.” Kraglin breathed, rolling his hips again toward Yondu’s face.  

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Yondu growled.  

He yanked Kraglin’s belt open before pulling his pants down, licking his lips as Kraglin’s hard cock sprang out from under the fabric.  It really was begging to be kissed, so Yondu leaned forward, tentatively.  As soon as his lips touched the head, Kraglin closed his eyes, a pleased sigh escaping his open lips.  Yondu peered at Kraglin’s face before turning his attention back to the beautifully hard cock in front of him.  He sucked the tip into his mouth, experimentally swirling his tongue against the base, and couldn’t help grinning at the long groan that vibrated through Kraglin’s whole body.  Well, for not knowing what to do, he seemed to be doing a pretty good job judging by that sound.  Yondu repeated the motion before sliding the tip of his tongue up and down the length of the shaft, paying close attention to the vein that ran along it.  

Kraglin’s hands dug into the blanket, his eyes closed tight, and arched up to follow Yondu’s tongue.  Yondu had truly never seen anything more beautiful in his life than this, the man he felt so strongly about writhing on the bed below him, lost in pleasure caused by _him_.  It turned him on so intensely to know that Kraglin was making those sounds because of him.  His own erection ached, straining against the rough corduroy of his pants.  Yondu ignored it as he turned his focus back to Kraglin.  He slid his mouth down as far as he could, almost gagging when Kraglin bucked up into him and causing his entire length down his throat.  Yondu gripped Kraglin’s hips tightly, his fingers digging into the thin muscles painfully, trying to hold him still.

“Sorry.” Kraglin said hoarsely, running his hand gently over Yondu’s head onto his neck.

Yondu grunted in response, pressing harder into Kraglin’s hips to keep him from moving again.  Kraglin shifted a little from his grasp, and Yondu wondered if there would be a bruise there tomorrow.  He pushed Kraglin’s thin hips into the bed firmly before leaning forward and taking his cock into his mouth again.  Painfully slow, he slid his mouth down the length, his tongue making little trails against his sensitive skin.  

Testing the water a little, Yondu brought one hand down to cup Kraglin’s balls, encouraged when Kraglin gasped.  He sucked down hard on his cock while sliding his fingers over his balls, drawing out a moan from Kraglin each time he moved back over them.  Emboldened by this, he inched his fingers farther back, stroking a finger against the smooth skin that lead to his ass.  Kraglin stilled, his breathing coming in heavy breaths, blue eyes wide open.  

“Is this ok?” Yondu asked, locking eyes with him.

Kraglin nodded, though panic had flashed across his face momentarily.  Yondu leaned over and sucked Kraglin’s cock back into his mouth, drawing out a long moan as he slid his fingers across that spread of smooth skin again.  This time Kraglin leaned into it, giving another little nod to show that he wanted this.  Yondu ran his fingertips down one long thigh, watching goosebumps follow his touch.  He draped that long leg over his shoulder, appreciated the new view he had.  

Kraglin tensed as Yondu slid his fingers over his entrance, and reached out to pull Yondu in for a kiss.  Yondu sucked Kraglin’s tongue into his mouth, massaging their tongues together before moving his finger to trace a circle around the entrance.  Kraglin took several ragged breaths before nodding against Yondu’s lips, deepening their kiss.  He grabbed Yondu’s hand and pulled it up to his lips.  He locked eyes with Yondu as he pulled two fingers into his mouth, dragging his teeth against their rough skin before sucking hard on them.  Yondu groaned as he felt Kraglin’s tongue imitate the same motions he had done moments before on his cock, sliding up and down those fingers.  They slid back out of his mouth with a little pop, and Kraglin moved Yondu’s hand back down between his cheeks.  

They locked eyes as Kraglin guided Yondu’s fingers to his opening, though his blue eyes closed as Yondu slid one finger slowly into him.  It was so tight, and warm, he wasn’t sure if he could stand it.  He stayed still until Kraglin moved his hips, rolling against his finger.  The sight of his finger disappearing deep inside Kraglin made his pulse pump blood hard straight to his already painfully hard cock.  

Once Kraglin seemed comfortable with one finger, Yondu pulled his hand out.  While one hand began sliding up and down Kraglin’s shaft, Yondu brought his other hand up to his lips and Kraglin eager sucked both fingers back into his mouth, getting them thoroughly coated in spit.  Yondu brought his hand back down to that tight little opening, and slowly moved two fingers inside.  He let out a groan at the feeling of his fingers being consumed, so tight he could barely move them.  

Kraglin threw his head back as Yondu moved his fingers experimentally within him, letting out ragged breaths that matched each stroke of his fingers.  Yondu’s other hand continued running up and down his leaking cock, loving how he could feel Kraglin vibrating through his fingertips.  He wiped the precum onto a third finger before sliding it in, slowing as Kraglin tensed around him.  Muscles clamped tight around his fingers, Yondu could only imagine how sweet it would feel to replace his fingers with himself.  That thought made him groan in anticipation, causing Kraglin to look up at him curiously. 

“So tight, I can barely stand it.” Yondu said, leaning forward to steal a kiss from Kraglin’s lips.

Kraglin beamed up at him, clearly pleased that he was the cause of that reaction and sound coming from his lover’s mouth.  Yondu kissed him again, wanting to devour that smile that had spread across his face.  His hands continued their ministrations, one slowly easing in and out of Kraglin’s tight opening while the other began twisting up and down tightly around his shaft.  Kraglin began breathing raggedly, his hands moving from clutching the blanket to gripping Yondu’s shoulders as he kissed him desperately.  He could tell that Kraglin was close, loving the moans and sighs that were getting louder every second.  Without a single hand touching his own cock, Yondu felt ready to blow just from those sounds.

“I need you.  Now!” Kraglin gasped, his body shuddering with each touch. 

The urgency and need in his voice was clear as it quivered from his throat, and Yondu wasted no time kicking his pants off onto the floor.  He threw Kraglin’s leg back up over his shoulder, and grabbed the beads of precum that were leaking from Kraglin’s cock.  He spit into his hand, sliding the mix of cum and spit over himself.   Slowly, hesitantly, he nudged his cock against that small pink opening.  Kraglin lay still, his breathing ragged, before kissing Yondu fiercely.  

Reaching down to rub Kraglin’s cock, Yondu pushed the head in gently.  A gasp escaped Kraglin’s lips at the feeling, adjusting a minute before pushing back against Yondu, driving him in deeper.  Yondu saw stars when he was fully sheathed inside Kraglin, it was so tight and warm and right.  He had never in his life felt so connected to someone, it was almost too intense.  Kraglin gripped his shoulders so tight that his fingernails were digging into his flesh and Yondu knew for sure that they would leave a mark.  When his big blue eyes finally opened up, a rim of tears lined them, causing a deep ache in Yondu’s chest.

“Do you want...?” Yondu started to ask, before Kraglin interrupted him. 

“Take me.  That’s what I want.” Kraglin said, his voice shaking with passion. 

Kraglin leaned up, kissing Yondu again before rolling his hips and causing Yondu to slide inside of him.  They both gasped at the feeling.  It was if there was lightning in the air, the way everything seemed to be buzzing.  Yondu was sure that he wouldn’t last long, with how sweet it felt to be buried inside Kraglin.  He rocked his hips gently, closing his eyes as pleasure ripped through his body.  Kraglin dragged his fingernails down Yondu’s back, urging him to thrust into him.  Struggling to be gentle, Yondu started an easy rhythm; sliding slowly out until just the head of his cock was still inside Kraglin before slamming back in to the hilt.  Kraglin threw his head back each time, letting out the most delicious moans Yondu had ever heard.  He went deeper and deeper, until their bodies seemed to be one well-oiled machine.  When he thrust forward, Kraglin would arch his hips up to meet him, shoving his cock up into Yondu’s hand that was stroking him with each thrust.

Readjusting on the bed, Yondu moved Kraglin’s legs to wrap around his hips, which caused the angle of their hips to change.  When he thrust back into Kraglin, he knew that he hit something different; because Kraglin let out a moan so loud he was sure it was echoing between the mountains outside.  Repeating the motion earned the same response, and listening to Kraglin making those sounds caused Yondu to lose control.  He began pounding into Kraglin, deep and hard, his entire body shaking.  Kraglin was vibrating below him, so close to coming that he began chanting Yondu’s name in between long moans. 

Suddenly Kraglin arched upward, his entire body seizing, clenching excruciatingly tight around Yondu’s cock.  He cried out for Yondu, throwing his head back before coming so hard that his entire body shook.  Yondu thrust one more time into Kraglin’s impossibly tight hole before following his own orgasm, sinking his teeth into Kraglin’s shoulder and biting down hard.  He shuddered violently and came so hard, deep inside Kraglin. 

They lay panting on the bed, clutching each other.  Yondu gently pulled himself out before pulling Kraglin against his chest and lay a dozen kisses to his sweaty forehead.  His entire body was warm and loose and his heart felt like it was going to explode.  Kraglin lazily brushed his hand up and down Yondu’s bare chest, tracing the scars there with his fingertip.  His eyes kept sneaking glances up at Yondu shyly before darting back down at his hand whenever Yondu caught him looking.    Grabbing his chin tightly in his fingers, Yondu forced Kraglin’s face up to his, kissing him deeply. 

Both let out a long sigh, clinging to each other as the firelight danced across their skin.  

“You know I love you, right?” Yondu asked, staring intently into Kraglin’s eyes.

Red spread across Kraglin’s cheeks as a giant grin spread across his face.

“Took you long enough!”  Kraglin said, melting into Yondu’s arms.  “Love you too, of course.” 

“We’re almost to Oregon.   What’ll you do after this is done?” Kraglin asked softly.

“Don’t know, but you’re coming with me!” Yondu answered.

Kraglin crawled on top of Yondu, leaning down to trap his lips in his. 

Snow continued falling from the sky outside, completely unnoticed by the two men within that little cabin.  They had each other to keep warm.   


End file.
